Digimon Heroes: Heroes Unite
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: A new evil has begun to merge all the Digital Worlds together. Summoned by the ancient ones as well as their Digimon getting the Digi Weapons, Tai and the others must put a stop to whoever behind all of this. Multi pairings inside.
1. Disappearance

A month had passed since the Alphamon incident and Tai, who was leaning against the balcony of his high school roof, feeling the breeze blew in his huge bushy hair, sighed, glad it was all over.

While he had changed his clothing, to which he now wore an orange jacket, a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans, he still wore the goggles Izzy made for him, which were wrapped around his usual blue headband he used to wear with them during his first adventures in the Digital World.

"Hey, Tai!"

Hearing his name being called, the older Digidestined of Courage turned to see both Davis and TK approach him, before both joined him on the balcony.

And just like Tai, they too had changed.

Davis now wore a short sleeved jacket based on the one he usually wore in the Digital World, a blue vest, as well as a pair of cream coloured trousers and still bore Tai's old goggles proudly around his head, while TK now wore a green and yellow coat and matching trousers, as well as has his old hat.

"Oh, hey you two. You all ok?" Tai asked, curious as to what they wanted.

"Yeah. I still owe you and TE big time for saving our lives." Davis replied.

"Still misusing my name, huh?" TK sighed, before he turned to Tai and asked. "So Tai, you think Agumon and the others are now happy and safe back at the Digital World?"

"I hope so. We don't need another threat like Alphamon or Myotismon like that." Tai said in reply as he took out his digivice and looked at it.

"Yeah, now that Veemon's no longer corrupted, we can finally enjoy the peace that followed." Davis added as he put his hands on the back of his head and smiled.

Watching them from the inside was Matt and Ken, to which Matt now wore a white shirt and green jeans, while Ken wore the same gray coloured outfit he usually adorned.

"I guess I do owe you all one. I thought I would become the Digimon Emperor again if you guys haven't stopped us." Ken said to Matt.

"No problem. It's the least we can..." Matt began to say in reply, before he noticed something off.

Tai's, Davis' and TK's bodies were beginning to fade a little.

"Tai! TK! Davis!" Matt called out, rushing outside, before asking in concern for his friends. "What's happening to your bodies?"

"Huh? Matt?" Tai asked back, before the brunette turned around and saw his body was beginning to fade, shocking him.

"What the...!? what's going on?" Davis then questioned as his body, as well as TK's began to disappear too.

"I don't like this!" TK said in worry, before he cried out for help. "Matt!"

"Tai, Davis, TK, hold on!" Ken called out, determined to save his friends as he and Matt rushed over to them.

But it was too late, for Tai, Davis and TK then vanished completely.

"TK! TK!" Matt called out as his younger brother as well as his two friends had disappeared, making the Digidestined of Friendship then question. "What just happened?"

Ken was unsure, but before he was able to speak, he heard some beeps, causing the Digidestined of Kindness to reach into his pants pocket and withdraw his D-Terminal.

"It's from Wormmon." He said, before he opened his e-mail pad, gaining more information that left him stunned. "What? Agumon, Veemon and Patamon has also disappeared?"

Hearing that, and knowing it was no coincidence, Matt said. "Something is wrong. We better contact the other Digidestined and get to the bottom of this."

While Ken nodded in reply, before he headed off with Matt, he looked to the spot Davis had vanished and thought. 'Please be ok.'

-Meanwhile-

Within the Tamers universe, a now high school Takato was walking through Shinjuku Park.

While his hair was now longer than before, it still retained it spikiness.

He wore a blue jacket, a grey shirt and cream coloured trousers, while his yellow goggles still adorned around his head.

As he walked towards the old hideout where Guilmon used to live, which was also the entrance to the Digital World, he remembered all the memories he has with the Tamers, causing a small smile to appear on his face, part of him wishing for another adventure.

"Hey, Takato." A familiar male voice then interrupted, causing Takato to turn around and saw Ryo walking up to him.

"Hey Ryo." Takato greeted, glad to see his friend.

"You still thinking of those good old days huh?" Ryo asked as he looked at the hideout.

"Yeah. I just keep wondering if Guilmon and the others are happy, living in the Digital World after that Parasimon incident." Takato said in reply.

Ryo nodded, understanding Takato's feelings, for he too missed the Dino Digimon and his partner, Cyberdramon.

However, their thoughts of the past stopped when Ryo then he gasped.

"What?" Takato asked, confused as to what had Ryo so stunned, for he didn't notice his body was fading.

"Take a look at yourself, Takato! You're beginning to fade!" Ryo quickly called out.

Doing as Ryo said, Takato looked at himself and was shocked to see his body fading.

"Ryo, you better get everyone together before..." Takato called out, before he disappeared all together.

"Takato!" Ryo called out as he ran to where Takato once stood.

"Ryo!" A gruff voice called from Guilmon's old shed, making Ryo look to see Cyberdramon had emerged from out of the portal and was back in the Real World.

While glad to see his Digimon partner, he guessed Cyberdramon's arrival was no coincidence and had to ask him. "Cyberdramon? You're back? What was going on?"

"Something is happening to the Digital World. Me and Guilmon saw that it slowly began to change. But before we could investigate this, Guilmon disappeared into thin air. I came here to warn you." Cyberdramon replied.

"Guilmon's gone too? Definitely not a coincidence. I better get the other Tamers." Ryo said, before instructing. "Cyberdramon, you get the other Digimon back here so we know what is going on."

Cyberdramon nodded in reply, before he headed back through the portal and back to the Digital World, while Ryo headed off, as fast as he could to find Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta and the others that made up the Tamers team.

-Around the same time, within the Frontier universe-

"Hey Takuya, wait up!"

Takuya turned to see Tommy running up to him.

Takuya, the formed wielder of the Spirits of Flame, looked almost like he did when he was still a Legendary Warrior, to which he still wore his hat on goggles, but now wore a new yellow shirt over a long sleeved red shirt and green-like army trousers, while Tommy looked a lot older, had ditched the cap her wore, showing his now longer hair, and had changed his outfit to a green shirt and blue shorts.

"What's up Tommy?" Takuya asked as he smiled at him.

"Koji's parents gathering up everyone so we can celebrate the day of Koichi's recovery." Tommy said, before he added. "And I was sent to find you to ask you if you could come."

"After the many years of Lucemon's defeat, I wouldn't miss it for the..." Takuya began to say, only to be cut off as Tommy let out a shocked gasp.

"Takuya! Your body! It's beginning to fade!" He gasped, which caused him to look down, making Takuya's expression turn to shock as his body began to disappear.

"What in the world...!?" Confused and worried, Takuya questioned, before he faced Tommy.

"Tommy, get the others and get to the bottom of this!" Takuya then instructed before he disappeared entirely.

"Takuya!" Tommy called out as he ran to where Takuya once stood, before he headed off.

Following Takuya's order, Tommy knew he had to let Koji and the others know what had happened to their leader and friend.

-In Data Squad Digital World-

"Hey boss. How are you?" Agumon asked, as an eighteen year old Marcus rose from the cave of the Digital World.

He still wore his clothing like he usually did back in the day expect his black shirt reveal some of his now muscular chest and he now wore a red headband.

"Couldn't be better. Now we have to make sure the Digital World is at peace." Marcus replied as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"Yeah. Let's go beat up some bad digimon and..." Agumon began to say, before he felt something was wrong with him.

"hey... what's happening?" He asked as he noticed the Digital World was turning blurry and began to change a little.

And before either could say another word about what was happening to the Digital World, both saw their bodies beginning to fade as well, making Agumon question in worry. "Boss! Our bodies are fading away! What's happening?"

"Oh, this is just great!" Marcus just said in reply, before he and Agumon suddenly vanished.

-Back in the Real World, within the DATS headquarters-

"Chief Sampson, something is happening to the Digital World. It's beginning to change. And what's more we can't pinpoint Marcus or Agumon anymore." Megumi informed her superior, making him frown.

"Hmm... I don't like this. Order the other DATS squad here at once. We've got to get to the bottom of this." He instructed, making both Miki and Megumi type at their computers, sending messages to the others in hopes they could assist in stopping the changes to the Digital World and save Marcus and Agumon.

-Within the bedroom of the Red General-

"I told you that you can keep them." An eighteen year old Mikey said to Tagiru, who was handing back Mikey's goggles, for he had brought a new pair, which resembled his old ones. With time passing by, Mikey had changed over the years, to which his hair was a bit longer and he now wore a dark orange shirt over a brown coloured long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of dark blue trousers, while Tagiru still maintained his brown coloured hair that had red in the front and wore the same blue jacket with the yellow star on it.

"Nah. I think you look better with them." Tagiru said as he put the goggles around Mikey's neck, causing Mikey to sigh, knowing that Tagiru would never stop until he gave in.

"Alright but we've got to have a..." Mikey began to say, before he was interrupted from a e-mail on his computer.

Opening it, Mikey was surprised a little at who it was from, making him say. "Huh? It's from Lunamon."

"What does it say?" Tagiru asked, as he looked over Mikey's shoulder, curious as to what the Digimon Queen wanted from them.

Reading Lunamon's message, Mikey was shocked, before he told Tagiru. "Shoutmon and Gumdramon have disappeared! And the digital world is starting to change?"

At that point, Christopher, who had taken a break from the United States and was staying in the Kudo's spare room, suddenly burst inside.

"I take it you two saw the...?" The blonde began to ask, before he stopped when Mikey nodded and said in reply. "I did. We just got the message from Lunamon."

Knowing he was smarter than him, Tagiru asked. "Christopher, do you know what was happening?"

"I have a theory." He said, before warning the duo. "But before that, your bodies are disappearing!"

Hearing that and looking at themselves and each other, Mikey and Tagiru gasped as they saw their bodies vanishing.

"Christopher, get everyone over here and continue on without us!" Mikey called out, just before he and Tagiru disappeared.

"Mikey! Tagiru! Hold on! We'll find you all!" Christopher called out as he saw his friends disappear, but was determined to bring them back.

So what happened to all of the protagonists? The answer would soon be revealed.


	2. Reunion

Tai had no idea what happened when he next opened his eyes.

He now found himself in a strange cave that had hieroglyphics inscribed upon on the walls.

"Wh... where am I? And where are Davis and TK?" Tai asked as he looked around, confused as to how or where he was, while concerned to the situation of his friends.

"Tai!"

Hearing the voice, Tai turned to see someone he thought he never see again, Agumon, who then leapt into his arms and hugged him.

"Agumon!" Tai said as he and Agumon smiled at each other, before asking. "You're here as well?"

"Yeah. Something strange is happening to the Digital World, and before we could check it out, me, Veemon and Patamon were suddenly transported here!" Agumon said in reply.

Hearing that, Tai asked, thinking his arrival was no coincidence. "You as well? And Patamon and Veemon?"

About to question Agumon further, both were interrupted.

"Tai! Agumon!" They heard two voices call out, making both look over to see TK and Davis running towards them, but they were not alone, to which Veemon and Patamon were with them as well.

While glad to see his friends were alright, as well as their Digimon, Tai then asked. "Guys. You are all here too?"

"Yeah, we were suddenly reunited with Patamon and Veemon and then heard your voice." TK told Tai.

"So where are we?" Veemon asked, while looking around, making him comment. "I've never seen a cave like this before."

"I don't know, but I see light ahead." Agumon replied as he pointed ahead, causing the others to look in the direction of Agumon's pointing and too saw the light he spoke of.

Following the light, the Digidestined all ran to the end of the tunnel to find themselves in a massive temple that had stone pillars placed throughout the area, amazing them all.

"What is this place?" Davis then asked.

"It looked like some sort of secret temple." Said Patamon.

Suddenly, Tai and Agumon sensed something, making them turn around and bring up their arms, blocking a punch from Marcus and his Agumon.

"Tai!" Davis called in concern for his friend, while Veemon called out Agumon's name in worry.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Tai questioned as he kept his arms up, to which he had managed to grasp Marcus' fist firmly in his hand.

"Alright you're going to tell me what's going on here and why did you abduct us!?" Marcus ordered.

"Yeah, you heard the boss! Tell us or we'll beat you down!" Marcus' Agumon snarled, bracing himself against the other Agumon.

"I think you need a timeout!" Tai's Agumon snarled, before he leapt at Marcus' Agumon and slammed a kick into his chest, causing the bigger Agumon to stagger back.

"That does it! Pepper Breath!" Marcus' Agumon yelled, letting his temper get the better of him as he unleashed a fireball from his mouth.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called back, firing his own and causing the two fireballs to collide with each other and explode from the contact.

While the Agumon had begun fighting, Marcus had broken free from Tai's grip, to which the two begun to fight again.

However, both stopped when both Tai and Marcus' fists were grabbed by Mikey, who just appeared to stop the fight, while Shoutmon stopped the two Agumons by stepping in between them and held his arms out to stop them.

"Guys, stop it!" Mikey yelled, before saying, trying to calm them all down "I don't know what's going on but we didn't kidnap each other. We are allies."

"Mikey is right. And as Digimon King, I order you both to stop this fighting now." Shoutmon ordered.

"King? When were you our 'King'?" Patamon asked, confused, while part of him thought Shoutmon's headphones were on a little too tight.

"Listen it's not what you think. We are not the ones who brought you here. We were brought here as well." TK told Marcus.

"Is that so?" Marcus said as he stood up, before he questioned. "How do I know if we can trust you?"

"Because we are like you, humans with Digimon as our friends, trying to save the world and all that we care about." A voice explained, as Tagiru appeared with Gumdramon.

And with them were Takato, Guilmon and Takuya.

Seeing the new group, Tai asked. "So you guys were brought here too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how I was teleported here while outside Guilmon's hideout." Takato said in reply.

While he saw the Digidestined, part of him wanted to say how great it was to meet them and it was them that inspired him to make Guilmon.

But keeping his cool, Takato remained calm, instead of star struck.

Having to ask, Takyua spoke up. "So what is this place and where are we?"

"First things first. We have to know where we are" Said Mikey.

"Takatomon look! Over here in the centre! Guilmon sees something!" Guilmon called out, rushing over and causing the others to follow.

Running to Guilmon's location, the Digidestined, Tamer, former Legendary Warrior, DATS crew and Fusion Fighters all saw something unusual.

Three swords that were in three separate stones.

One was a double-edged arming sword with an orange handle.

"Tai, look. On the base of the rain guard, isn't that?" Tai's Agumon asked as he saw a familiar orange sun symbol on the rain guard.

"The Crest of Courage?" Tai finished, feeling amazed and confused as to why such a blade was marked with the symbol.

"TK, look! That blade has the Crest of Hope on it!" Patamon then called out, to which TK looked over at the left sword and saw it had angel-like wings for cross-guards and a yellow symbol of Hope imprinted on the blade.

"You're right, but what does this mean?" TK asked, getting more questions than answers.

"Hey, red dinosaur. That huge fire like blade has a symbol based on your chest." Marcus' Agumon said to Guilmon.

Looking to the right, Guilmon and Takato saw a huge broadsword crafted to look like fire, while the Digital Hazard symbol was imprinted on the base and near the handle.

"You're right." Takato said, amazed, only to then ask. "But how is that possible?"

"So are these swords supposed to represent something?" Asked Davis, who was just as confused as ever.

Feeling a strong urge, Tai, TK and Takato walked forward to inspect the swords, but stopped when their Digivices began to glow brightly.

"Huh? What's happening now?" Takato questioned, withdrawing his D-Power, while Tai and TK withdrew their Digivices, only to see to their surprise, their Digivices had changed.

All three were now Digivices, which were slightly designed to resemble swords, a screen had appeared in the middle and buttons were near the bottom, while on the top were clips, which could allow them to attach their new Digivices to their belts.

"Our Digivices changed?" TK asked, amazed, as he and the others then stepped down, making Mikey comment. "I've never seen a style like that before."

As the group continued their discussions on the change of their Digivices, none of them saw Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon going up to the swords, almost as if drawn by the blades.

"So if we find other swords like those, would our Fusion Loaders change too?" Tagiru asked as he looked at his.

"Hmm... if it did, something must be happening to the Digital World" Marcus said, deciding to put his question of what a Fusion Loader was for later.

"Wait... you have a Digital World too?" Takuya questioned, before saying. "So do we."

"Then all of our Digital Worlds must be in peril." Davis said, worried to what was happening to their worlds and their friends.

However, he and the others were interrupted when Veemon yelled out. "Agumon, Patamon, kid, don't touch those!"

But it was too late, for Agumon, ignoring Veemon, then grabbed the hilt of the sword with the Crest of Courage, Patamon flew above the sword marked with the Crest of Hope and grabbed it, while Guilmon grabbed the hilt of the huge sword with the Hazard symbol on it.

With the three Digimon, now holding the hilts, three huge lights emitted from the symbols of the swords, which then engulfed Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon, making the three Digimon yell out as their bodies began to glow too.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out, concerned for his Digimon partner.

And as much as he, Tai and TK wanted to do something to help save their Digimon, the lights intensified and filled the room, blinding them all.

Finally, the light soon died down, allowing the group to see once again, before they heard the swords then pulled out of the stones, to which Tai turned to where Agumon was, hoping he was alright, but was just stunned at what he saw.

Agumon stood before the stone slab, but his appearance had changed.

His body had grown, to which he was now taller, around an inch shorter than Tai.

His chest had taken on a more muscular form and now, he had a belly button.

His arms and legs had grown in size and strength, while a red loincloth covered the back and sides of his waist, to which his tail poked out from the hole at the back.

He now held the sword with the Crest of Courage on it in his right hand, while on his left arm was a huge shield, which closely resembled WarGreymon's shield.

"Tai..." Agumon said, his voice now deeper from usual, as he turned to his friends. "I feel... strange."

"I'll say. You've changed, take a look at yourself!" Tai called out in reply.

Agumon looked down at his body and looked shocked as he looked all over, making the Digimon of Courage then question, matching the shocked expression on his face. "What the...!? My body! What happened to me?"

"You're not the only one." A voice told Agumon from his left.

Patamon revealed it was he who spoke, as well as had changed too, for he now stood on his two hind legs, which had turned into legs.

His body changed too, as it had turned to a more anthro-like form, which was just as muscular as Agumon's.

He wore a light coloured tunic around his waist and wielded the sword with the Crest of Hope in his hands.

"Patamon, you too?" TK gasped, surprised greatly ast Patamon's changes.

Confused and stunned, but wanting to know, Gumdramon questioned. "How... how is this all happening?"

"But wait... if they changed... what about...?" Davis began to ask, before the answer came to them soon enough.

Guilmon walked from the right of Agumon, resting the huge blade on his shoulders and showing he too had changed.

Not only was he was now an inch taller than Renamon, but his body had lost its fat, to which his stomach and chest had turned far more muscular than before, giving him abs and a four pack.

Around his neck, adorned a brown scarf, while mentally, he seemed to have lost all his goofiness, looking at Takato and the others in a more mature and serious way.

"Guilmon, your body... what happened to you?" Takato asked in surprise.

Guilmon looked at his hand and he spoke in a normal tone. "I don't know, Takato. But I feel more mature... more adult. What has happened to us, and where did this incredible power come from?"

Sensing his strength, Patamon suddenly commented. "You're right. I feel more stronger too."

Seeing their changed forms, Takuya asked. "What's going on here?"

"Digi Heroes, you have removed the legendary Digi-Swords from their resting places and gained their powers." A voice told them, making everyone all look up to see Azulongmon floating in front of them.

"Azulongmon?" Davis called out, before the leader of the younger Digidestined asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you're all aware of what was happening to your Digital Worlds?" Azulongmon questioned.

"Yes, it's all turned blurry and some parts of it is disappearing." Marcus' Agumon said in reply.

"That's because someone is merging all the Digital Worlds into one." Azulongmon told them, which shocked everyone at what they had just heard.

"And because of that, your worlds will become connected and everything will be thrown into turmoil." Azulongmon then said.

"This is not good." Shoutmon stated, worried for his friends, before having to ask. "So was it you who brought us here?"

"Yes. I brought you all here because of a certain legend. You all not just Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS or Fusion Fighters anymore. You are now the Digi-Heroes, a group who will bring peace back to those worlds. The Digi-Weapons are your destiny." Azulongmon said.

Guilmon then held his blade up to look at it.

"So this is one of the legendary Digi-Weapons?" He asked.

"Yes it is. There are one for each of you. They are hidden in special temples such as this one. Tai, your Agumon holds the Sword of Courage. TK, what Patamon hold is the blade of Hope. And Takato, Guilmon now wields the Blade of Hazard. All weapons are indeed powerful and they will be even when you Digivolve with the swords and your Digi-Destinys."

"Digi-Destiny? You mean our new Digivices?" TK asked.

"I plead you, Digi-Heroes. Please find the true source of the threat and save all our worlds." Azulongmon just said in reply, before he then vanished.

Tai nodded, accepting his new role, before he turned to the others.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. Guess we're in another adventure. For those who don't know us, my name's Tai Kamiya, the Digidestined of Courage. And that Agumon is my Digimon partner." Tai said, introducing himself and Agumon, before he continued. "This TK Takaishi and Patamon, the bearers of the Crest of Hope. And lastly is Davis Motomiya and Veemon. I chose Davis to act as leader of the new Digidestined because I had faith he would prove to be a good leader, and I was right. And while Veemon wields the power of Courage, just like Agumon, he also has the Crest of Friendship and Miracles as well."

"Making us a force you don't want to trifle with." Veemon stated proudly.

"I know who you guys are. My name is Takato Matsuki." Takato smiled, before he turned to his Digimon partner, who smiled back. "And this is my partner, Guilmon."

"I am Takuya Kanbara. Before all this I could fuse myself with a force called the Spirit of Flame to become a Digimon, but that was a long time ago." Takuya said, before saying in a confident tone. "But I'm sure I can help you guys stop whatever evil is attacking our worlds."

"I am the Street-Fighter, Marcus Damon, and this is my Agumon." Marcus said, introducing himself and his Digimon partner, to which he could agree to get along with the others if it meant fighting strong enemies and saving the Digital World and his friends.

"I'm Mikey Kudo." Said Mikey.

"I am Shoutmon, the Digimon King of my world." Shoutmon said.

"And I am the Superstar Digimon, Gumdramon!" Gumdramon announced proudly,making Tagiru say. "And I am Tagiru Akashi. It's great to see you all again."

While Mikey, Shoutmon and Gumdramon were in agreement with the Superstar, the others were confused, having no memory of ever seeing him before.

But before any could ask Tagiru when they met, a section of the cave's wall opened, to which the heroes all felt a breath of wind hit them.

"That's our way out. Let's go you guys!" Tai said as they all ran out of the cave and back into the fresh air.

Their adventure had begun.


	3. The Sword's Power

As soon as the group of heroes made it out of the cave, they were surprised to find themselves outside the forest, one from the DATS Digital World, only now it was mixed with a huge ball in the sky, like in the Tamers Digital World.

Seeing this, Takuya commented. "Azulongmon wasn't kidding about our Digital Worlds merging into one."

"If only we knew where to start looking for whoever was behind all of this, then we could stop it." Davis said, simplifying the situation.

However, they all felt the ground shake, making Tai turn and call out. "I hate to say this, but I think there may be an enemy Digimon on the way here!"

All turned, facing Tai and saw a Tyrannomon charging at them, to which they all saw its eyes were completely red as it then roared out aggressively.

"Look out!" Veemon gasped as Tyrannomon used his Dino Kick on the ground, creating a large shockwave that hit Davis, Takuya and Veemon, knocking the three backwards into the forest.

"Davis! Veemon! Takuya!" Takato called out in concern.

However, after Tyrannomon let out another roar, the brunette had to worry about himself, Guilmon and his new allies.

"I've had enough of this! Agumon, it's fighting time!" Marcus called out as he rushed up to Tyrannomon and punched the huge Digimon on the head, amazing them.

However, after striking the Digimon, Marcus was shocked to see his hand was not covered in Data, making his Agumon question. "Boss, what's happening?"

"I don't know. I can't get any Data to allow you to Digivolve" Marcus said, before he jumped back, avoiding a Slash Claw attack from the enraged Tyrannomon.

"Then Shoutmon, Gumdramon, you've gotta Digivolve!" Tagiru called out.

"Something is wrong." Gumdramon said in reply, before telling his partner. "After we left that temple, it feels like I lost all my powers."

"He's right. I feel so weak." Shoutmon added.

"What are you talking about?" Tai's Agumon asked, confused, before he stated. "I don't feel weak. In fact, I feel more powerful than ever."

"Me as well." Patamon added.

"Maybe it has something to do with the world's merge?" Guilmon guessed, for he didn't feel weakened either.

"Of course. I get it now! Because our worlds are merging, it's messing up our Digimon's powers. However, Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon already has their Dig-Weapons, so once we get those, they be unaffected by the change." TK then explained.

"Then it's time to put those new weapons to the test!" Tai said, making TK and Takato nod in agreement with the original Digidestined of Courage.

Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon grabbed their swords and got into fighting positions, ready to take on the Tyrannomon.

Seeing the three Digimon, Tyrannomon ceased his attacks against Marcus, faced the Digimon and attacked.

"Fire Blast!" He yelled, unleashing a great amount of flames from his maw at them.

However, the three Digimon leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack with ease.

"Light Sphere!" Patamon announced as he twirled his sword around and unleashed a orb of light that struck Tyrannomon.

However, he still remained standing.

"Oh I see. Because our bodies changed we've gained new abilities. I sure hope we kept our old original ones." Agumon said.

"Pepper Breath!" He then called out as he fired a fireball from his mouth, which Tyrannomon dodged, slicing it to pieces with his claws.

"I guess we can. But let's try this. Pyro Hurricane!" Guilmon announced as he held his sword and slashed it in front of him, creating a powerful whirlwind of flames that hit Tyrannomon, knocking the Champion Digimon back a little.

But despite the attack, he was still glaring at the three, wanting to crush them into Data particles.

-Meanwhile-

As Agumon, Patamon and Guilmon continued to fight, Davis, Veemon and Takuya, after hitting some trees from their impact, managed to pull themselves up.

"Ok. That Tyrannomon is asking for it!" Davis said, about to rush back with Veemon and unleash his power of Courage upon it.

But before Davis and Veemon left, Takuya saw something in the distance and called out to them, getting their attention.

Before Takuya was two more Digi-Weapons, both embedded in stone slabs.

The first one was a rapier that had the Crest of Miracles on its guard rest, while the second Digi-Weapon consisted of two fire-like daggers.

Upon seeing the blades, Davis commented. "Digi-Weapons. In a place like this. How lucky are we?"

While Davis and Veemon remained in place, Takuya, as if he had been placed under a form of control, slowly walked up to the daggers and was about to grab them.

However, a bright light suddenly shone from his jacket, causing the D-Tector he had relinquished back in his Digital World then fell out and glowed, causing Takuya to scream, for something was happening to him.

"Takuya!" Davis called out in concern, seeing the energy consuming Takuya, which looked like it was too much for him as he then blacked out.

-A while later-

"Takuya? Takuya, are you ok?"

Takuya groaned and slowly awoke, looking up to see Davis and Veemon looking at him with concern.

"Davis... I'm fine." Takuya said, but had to ask. "But what happened?"

"This is what happened." Davis said as he held up a D-Destiny, which was similar in design to Tai's, TK's and Takato's, only it was blue in colour.

"Your and my Digivices have changed. Mine is blue, Tai's orange, TK's yellow, Takato's red and yours' is a combination of red and black. And look."

Takuya turned to see Veemon, who was not alone, for beside him was a familiar Digimon that had long, orange hair, had no shirt on and wore brown trousers.

"What? Flamon? How are you here?" Takuya gasped, immediately recognising him.

"I don't know. I mean you and I used to be one, but thanks to those daggers, we somehow got separated from each other." Flamon replied, sounding just as confused as Takuya.

"Davis, if me and Flamon pull out these weapons, will our bodies change as well?" Veemon asked.

"Only one way to find out." Davis said in reply, causing Veemon to nod, before the 'V' marked Digimon headed for the Rapier of Miracles and grabbed the hilt, while Flamon use both hands to grab both daggers and removed them, causing the two Digi-Weapons to glow, along with Veemon and Flamon, who both yelled as their bodies began to change.

As the light died down, Davis and Takuya both turned and were surprised by their transformations.

Veemon was now the same height as Tai's Agumon, while his arms, legs and chest had gotten just as muscular, and had also gained a belly button.

He now wore a green loincloth around his sides and back of his waist, with his tail pointing out from the end, while he grasped the rapier proudly in his right hand.

Flamon, while maintaining most of his original features, he was now as tall as Takuya and his body had also gone through a muscular change, as the Fusion Flame Daggers were in his hands.

"Flamemon, you look cool." Takuya grinned.

"And Veemon, you look awesome!" Davis commented.

"Thanks Davis." Veemon smiled, before he practiced his sword skills by swishing his sword around.

But remembering their friends were still facing Tyrannomon, Flamon suggested. "Ok. Let's go and join the others and show them what we're made of!"

-Back at the battle-

Tyrannomon charged again, using his Wild Buster, causing Patamon to fly into the air, avoiding the attack, while Agumon and Guilmon both managed to leap over him.

"Those three are skilled, but we need to end this fight." Mikey said, knowing the three Digimon couldn't fight forever, making Shoutmon nod in reply, while wishing he could summon the strength he needed to help his allies.

Feeling the same way, Tai, TK and Takato also wanted to stop Tyrannomon before he could harm their friends, which seemed to unlock a power within both the blades and their new Digivices, for the symbols on Guilmon's, Agumon's and Patamon's swords began to glow, as did Tai's, Takato's and TK's D-Destinies.

"Tai, you don't think..?" Agumon called over to Tai.

"I don't know, but let's try it." Tai replied, before facing TK and Takato, making both nod in reply, understanding and knowing what Tai had in mind.

"Digi-Hero Energise! Digivolution!" Tai, TK and Patamon called out as the three held up their D-Destines, which glowed brightly.

Agumon held his Sword of Courage up and then announced. "Agumon Digivolve to..."

As Agumon began his call, he set his blade ignited, causing the Digimon of Courage to spin around, making a wall of fire around himself, to which his body changed as the tornado then explodes, revealing Greymon, who was a lot slimmer than his normal self and still held the Sword of Courage, which also grew in size, as did his shield and his loincloth.

"Greymon: Hero Mode!" He roared proudly.

Patamon then held his Blade of Light into the air and called out. "Patamon Digivolve to..." Summoning his power, a huge light came down upon him, engulfing the Digimon of Hope, who too changed form.

When the light faded, it revealed Patamon had Digivolved to Angemon, only his hair was longer than before, he wielded both the Blade of Light and his Angel Rod, while the Crest of Hope was now imprinted on his helmet.

"Angemon: Hero Mode!"

Guilmon spun his Blade of Hazard in the air above his head, announcing as he unleashed its power. "Guilmon digivolve to..."

Impaling the blade into the ground, it causing a huge wall of fire to surround him, before the wall of flames then exploded to reveal Growlmon, who was a lot slimmer and more muscular.

His hair had grown longer, while his scarf, which had remained around his neck had also grown with him, as did the Blade of Hazard, making him call loudly. "Growlmon: Hero Mode!"

After their Digivolutions, everyone was amazed at Greymon, Angemon and Growlmon's changes, making TK then say in awe. "They... they look different from the Angemon and Greymon I know..."

"Hero Mode?" Takato asked, still taken by surprise at the change to Growlmon's form.

"Room for two more?" A voice then asked, making the Digi-Heroes all look to see Davis and Takuya, along with the newly changed Veemon and Flamon run over to them.

"You're ok." Mikey said in relief, before Gumdramon questioned. "Wait... if Veemon and whoever that Digimon is are looking like that, then does that mean you found their Digi-Weapons?"

"You bet we did." Davis replied, before he faced Veemon.

"Ready pal? Let see if this works. Digi Hero Energise! Armour Digivolution!" Davis announced as he held his D-Destiny high into the air, causing it to glow brightly, along with the symbol of Miracles on Veemon's sword.

"You too, Flamon! Digi Hero Energise! Digivolution!" Takuya called out, holding out his D-Destiny and offering his assistance and strength.

Veemon took some swipes with his Rapier of Miracles in the air, before he called out. "Veemon Armour digivolve to..."

His swipes created three symbols appear, one of Courage, and the other Friendship and the third, Miracles,to which Veemon then pressed the Courage symbol with his blade, causing him to glow in a bright orange coloured light.

Flamedramon then appeared, only he too had gone through some changes, most noticeable was his muscular form, the loincloth around his side and back of his waist and the rapier had grown in size, which he wielded in his right hand.

"Flamedramon: Hero Mode!" He called out in a strong tone.

Flamon twirled his two daggers around and yelled. "Flamon digivolve to..."

He then tossed his daggers into the air, which brought down a curtain of flames all over him, which soon dispersed, revealing he had changed to Agunimon, who then held his hands out and grabbed his daggers as they fall back down.

Agunimon still looked the same as he did when he was one with Takuya, only now a cloak appeared around his neck and his body seemed more muscular, causing him to say in a strong tone. "Agunimon: Hero Mode!"

"Incredible. All five of them have achieved such power." Shoutmon commented, knowing not only would the five prove to be a great team, but knew he, Gumdramon and the others would reach such levels when they found the Digi-Weapons intended for them.

"Fire Blast!" Tyrannomon roared out, as he tried to scorch the Digimon, however, Greymon blocked the attack with his shield.

"Nova Spin!" Greymon then called as he held his Sword of Courage and created a huge spin, causing a ring of fire to the form around him.

"Fire Swipes!" Flamedramon announced as he swiped his rapier in mid air, making rapid fire tornados.

"Blade of Fate!" Angemon called out as he fired a huge blast of light energy from the Blade of Hope.

"Pyro Blaster X10!" Growlmon roared out as he held his Blade of Hazard and span it in front of him, causing a huge blast of fire to emerge from it.

"Pyro Daggers!" Agunimon called out, adding his own power, to which he created two blazing dragon shaped flames from his daggers and fired them.

Tyrannomon was unable to escape the five attacks, which then consumed him, causing the Champion Digimon to let out a final roar, filled with pain as he was sent into the sky and disappeared.

"We won!" Davis cheered as they saw the battle was over.

-A while later-

After the Digimon had reverted back to their Rookie forms, Veemon happily showed Tai's Agumon his Rapier of Miracles.

"It's amazing. I can still armour digivolve doing that and I can choose!" He explained, making Agumon smile and say in reply. "I'm glad you found your Digi-Weapon."

"So you and Takuya used to be as one?" Marcus asked, hearing Takuya's story as Flamon, who smiled at his daggers.

"But once you found the Daggers, it somehow split you two apart?" Marcus then questioned.

"Yeah, but at least now I got a Digimon partner." Takuya replied and smiled at Flamon, who smiled as well, before he said. "Wait until Zoe and the others see that we are now partners."

"Actually guys, I think we should stay away from our friends as we could. The others might freak if they saw our appearances." Guilmon said, fearing that others might be scared of their new appearance and didn't want them to be put in any danger because of them and due to the world merge.

"You might be right, Guilmon" Takato said, before stating. "And besides, we still need to find Marcus' Agumon's, Shoutmon's and Gumdramon's weapons."

"Aww. But I want to impress Kari with Veemon's..." Davis replied, but Tai cut across him.

"No, Guilmon's right. I think we all should avoid them for now. Well, until the time is right anyway." The Digidestined of Courage said.

"And find out who is behind all of this." Agumon added.

"Then let's move forward. Time is precious here." Mikey said as they all agree to move on.

However, unknown to them, in another part of the Digital World, the Digidestined all arrived from the Digi-port, to which Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Cody, Yolei and Ken, along with Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Wormmon all gathered together in worry as they begin their search for Tai, Davis, TK, Agumon, Veemon and Patamon.

In another part, the Digimon Tamers had arrived.

The goal for Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Jeri, Renamon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Calumon and Impmon was clear: To find Takato and Guilmon.

After being called upon by Ophanimon, regaining their D-Tectors and access to the Digital World, The Legendary Warriors arrived in the frozen area of the Digital World, as Zoe, Koji, Koichi, Tommy and JP arrived to search for Takuya.

After being told by Chief Sampson and Kudamon at what was happening, the DATS team arrived in the western part of the digital world.

And now Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan, Kristy, Lalamon, Gaomon, Falcomon, Biyomon and Rhythm had arrived to search for Marcus and Agumon.

Angie, Jeremy, Nene and Christopher had caught up with Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Lunamon and Sparrowmon and were all determined to find Mikey, Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon at any cost.


	4. Another Reunion

"Tai! TK! Davis!" Matt called out, as did the other Digidestined as they searched the Digital World for their friends.

"Agumon! Patamon! Veemon!" Gomamon called, to which he and the Digimon called out their names as well.

"Guys, where are you?" Called Kari, worried for her brother and friends.

After several minutes, Izzy, hating to sound defeated, told his friends. "I don't think we'll find them here, otherwise we would have picked their signals on their Digivices."

"Well we've gotta find them no matter what!" Sora said back, refusing to give up.

"Tai! Davis! TK!"

"Takato!"

"Takato!" Joe called out, but then he realised what he just said.

"Takato?" Cody asked, making him then say. "Joe, we're looking for Tai, Davis and TK. We don't know any Takato."

"I thought one of you guys said it." Joe replied, somewhat confused.

"Takato! Guilmon! Where are you?" The Digidestined then heard a voice call from the distance.

"It's coming from not far from here!" Yolei Called out as they all heard the shouts as well.

-Outside of the forest-

"Takato! Guilmon! Are you here?" Jeri called as she and the other Digimon Tamers looked around, searching for their leader and his Digimon partner.

"It's no good. I doubt we'll find them here." Impmon then said.

"But we must find them. They can't have just disappeared into thin air." Rika said back, making Renamon nod in agreement with her Tamer.

"Hey! You guys!"

The Tamers all turned and couldn't believe what they saw, seeing the Digidestined coming out of the forest, which left them stunned.

"The Digidestined!? Here? How!?" Kazu gasped.

"You know about us?" Ken asked, to which part of him wondered if they were Digidestined like them or admirers of their heroics.

But remembering their friends, Ken then asked. "Who are you guys, and are you searching for someone?"

"We are. We're trying to find our friends, Takato and Guilmon." Henry said, before Terriermon, sitting on his shoulder, then explained. "They disappeared from our world and now we're trying to find them."

"Huh? They disappeared as well? So have Tai, Davis, TK and their Digimon." Said an astonished Mimi.

"Excuse us!" Another female asked, getting the attention of both groups, making them look to see the Legendary Warriors approaching them.

"We're trying to find our friend, Takuya. Have you seen him? He had brown hair, which is covered mostly by a cap and a pair of goggles." JP then said.

"Your friend is gone too? So are ours'!" Terriermon then said in shock.

"Come to think of it, we've never seen you guys before." Gatomon said, before having to ask. "Who are you guys?"

About to reply, the Digimon Tamers and the Legendary Warriors stopped when another voice told them. "There are bigger problems than you know of."

"Someone is causing damage to the Digital World." They continued, before the DATS and the Fusion Fighters came up to the Digidestined, Digimon Tamers and the Legendary Warriors at the same time.

Hearing that something was happening to their world, Ken questioned. "What this about the Digital World?"

"Look in the sky. Our Digital Worlds are merging with another. And according to Chief Sampson, they are combining the five Digital Worlds together, making normal Digimon corrupted, the good Digimon to feel weakened and lose all power, while the evil Digimon become more powerful." Thomas explained.

"Prodigious! Then the five worlds merging into one would cause the entire Digital World, as well as our Real Worlds to be thrown into turmoil." Izzy said.

"Right. We are currently trying to find our friends, Mikey Kudo, Tagiru Akashi, Shoutmon and Gumdramon. Have any of you seen them?" Nene asked, hoping they remembered them in their last adventure.

But sadly, they just shook their heads.

While the Fusion Fighters had retained the memories of fighting alongside the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors and the DATS, in order to prevent any time paradoxes, Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns, Ophanimon and the Old Clock Shop Man had their memories erased.

"We're trying to find Marcus and Agumon, but they disappeared altogether." Rhythm explained, concerned for Marcus and the Digimon she loved.

"Same goes with Takuya." Zoe said.

"Takato and Guilmon have gone missing too" Renamon added.

"As well as Tai, Davis, TK, Agumon, Veemon and Patamon. Surely this, and their disappearance can't all be a coincidence." Sora said.

"Hmm... well if we're all are after the same thing, how about we all travel together?" Angie then suggested, before saying in a kind and friendly tone. "It would be good to catch up as well."

"That would be a good idea, because all our Digimon has lost all their powers and they cannot digivolve anymore." Kari said as she remembered they were trying to battle a wild Digimon, but when they tried to Digivolve or attack, nothing seemed to happen.

While the groups seemed to have decided to become one, suddenly, a roar was heard and they all turned to see a Devitamamon before them.

"Oh great. Him at a time like this!?" Jeremy questioned in worry.

"Spiral Twister!" Sora's Biyomon called out as she tried to use her attack but nothing came out, shocking the Digimon of Love.

Gabumon tried to use his Blue Blaster, Renamon tried to use her Diamond Storm, Gaomon tried his Rolling Upper, Gatomon tried her Cat's Eye Hypnotism, while Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Damemon, Sparrowmon and Christopher's Greymon all tried to combine their power as one, but nothing happened, making them look in shock at their powerlessness.

"No. Lalamon, you've gotta digivolve! DNA Charge! Digivolution activate!" Yoshi called out, determined to stop Devitamamon in order to bring them closer to finding Marcus.

However, nothing happened, to which Lalamon remained a Rookie.

"What is happening?" Kristy asked in horror, causing Keenan to guess in reply. "It's because of the merge, their powers are useless."

"Black Death Cloud!" Devitamamon roared as he fired a shot, making a huge hole, which most of the heroes fell into, except for Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Rika, Renamon, Zoe, Yoshi, Lalamon, Rhythm, Angie, Lunamon, Nene and Sparrowmon, who managed to get away and all looked worried.

"Oh no! Guys!" Sora called out, concerned for her friends and her new allies.

"We're all alone. What can we do?" Asked Kari, feeling completely helpless.

"I don't know, but without our powers or a way to Digivolve, we are as helpless as kittens." Gatomon whined as Devitamamon approach them.

"Hey!" A female voice from a distance then yelled, making the girls all turned to see an aqua coloured Veemon waving to them.

"Follow me! I know where we could hide!" She then called out.

"Can we trust her?" Nene asked.

"I don't know. What'd you say girls?" Angie asked.

"It's better than staying here. Let's go!" Sparrowmon said in reply, as she and the others retreated before Devitamamon could catch them and followed the aqua coloured Veemon to safety.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey guys! We found the next Digi-Weapon!" Veemon called out as all gathered around to see a matsumoto sword with an orange blade, red crossguard and a yellow handle, while on the blade were a set of red, yet familiar, patterns.

"Hey, Agumon. That's the same pattern you have on your Digi-Egg" Marcus then said.

"So maybe it belongs to you." Tai commented.

"Right." Marcus' Agumon replied, approaching the sword, before he turned around and said. "Hey, boss. Hope I get a cool look like Tai's Agumon."

"Same here. So let's do it!" Marcus said, determined, as he and Agumon both grabbed the sword.

As usual, a huge light burst through Marcus' Digivice, changing its shape, while maintaining its dark orange colour as it transformed to a D-Destiny, making Tai smile and say. "Yep, it's yours'."

Marcus' Agumon nodded and grabbed the hilt, causing the red patterns from the sword to glow, making a huge, amber coloured light, which shone through the area.

"I hope we find ours' soon because if we don't, we'll need to start wearing sunglasses." Tagiru commented as he used his right arm to shield his eyes, while Gumdramon used his tail.

As the light died down, Marcus smiled to see his Agumon had a new look.

His Agumon was just the same size as Tai's Agumon, but had a more muscular chest compared to Tai's Agumon, as well as larger arms and legs.

He also had a navel on his belly and wore a torn up red loincloth around the sides and back of his waist, to which his tail poked out from the back.

He also had a black karate belt around his waist at the top of the loincloth and wielded the Sword of Power in his hands.

"Nice, Agumon. And I bet I could punch that Digimon to give you extra power now." Marcus grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Boss" Marcus' Agumon replied as he smiled back.

"Ok, so all we have to do is find Shoutmon and Gumdramon's weapons." Said Takato, making the others agree with him.

However, Takato then noticed Guilmon's puzzled face, causing the brunette to place his arm on Guilmon shoulder and ask. "Guilmon, what is the matter?"

"I wonder. I just wonder if the others are alright. Though we would not be affected by the merge, they will be." Guilmon said in reply.

"You might be right. I mean, they cannot Digivolve but we can." Flamon said, feeling concern for Takuya's friends.

"Well we might run again into them sooner or later." Davis said, trying to boost up his friend's spirits, before realizing. "And then we'd have a lot of explaining to do."

"I just hope they understand." Said Mikey, which caused Shoutmon to nod in reply.

-Meanwhile-

Matt and the others groaned as they just got up from their long fall.

"Man that hurt. Next time I see that egghead, I'll scramble him!" Impmon stated.

"Angie? Angie?" Dorulumon then called out as he noticed that the redhead was no longer with them.

And she wasn't the only one.

"Sora? Biyomon? Kari? Gatomon?" Yolei then called out, but got no reply.

"This is bad. We also lost Rika, Renamon, Nene, Yoshi, Lalamon, Rhythm, Sparrowmon, Lunamon and Zoe too." Ballistamon said, worried for the girls.

"They must be still on the surface." Suzie guessed.

"We need to find a way out of here and try to find them." Keenan said, before thinking aloud. "They cannot have gotten far."

"I hope you're right, Keenan." Matt said as he looked at the ceiling where they fall from, wondering if they could get back up and find the friends they had lost.


	5. The Digi-Staffs

In the clearing outside a old temple ruin, the female Veemon led the girls to it, who were all panting, for they were almost out of breath from all the running they had to do in order to escape.

While grateful for her help, Nene had to ask. "Thank you for helping us but who are you?"

"I had to help you because like you, I am also powerless against those mean Digimon. My name is AquaVeemon. I am from an underwater kingdom from one of the Digital Worlds." The female Veemon replied.

Amazed Gatomon asked. "You are from an underwater kingdom?"

"Yes, and I am the last of our species since it got destroyed by most of that evil army many years ago." AquaVeemon said, her expression turned solemn at the memories of losing those close to her.

"An evil army? You mean the Bagra Army?" Angie guessed.

"Yes. They took everything away from me." AquaVeemon replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." Kari said sadly.

"But now that we know you're a good Digimon, we're trying to find our friends. Do you know anything about them?" Yoshi asked.

"I am afraid not." AquaVeemon admitted, before she offered. "But I could help you find them."

While the girls were glad to have AquaVeemon join them, an exhausted Biyomon and Lunamon leaned against the temple, causing the two stones they leaning on to suddenly sink into the wall, startling them.

"Err... Sora. I thought I've done something wrong here." Biyomon called out as she and Lunamon walked away, before the temple doors then opened slowly as a huge light came out, almost blinding them.

When the light died down, they turned to see seven staffs standing in their pedestals, each one looked the same, but each had a different symbol on the top.

"What are those? We haven't saw them in our Digital World." Renamon questioned.

"Neither have we." Lunamon admitted.

"Nene, these staffs wield incredible power, I can sense it." Sparrowmon then informed her partner, making Nene say in reply. "Really? They looked like ordinary staffs to me."

"Hey, Sora, look! The first one has the Crest of Love on the top!" Biyomon gasped as she saw the red one did contain Sora's crest on it.

"You're right, but that's impossible!" Sora said, confusion and awe filled her tone.

"That symbol." AquaVeemon said as she looked at the next staff, which had a blue 'V' imprinted on it.

"That's one of our symbols of our people!" She then said.

"Gatomon, look! The one next to it has the Crest of Light!" Kari gasped as she spotted a staff with her Crest on it, causing Gatomon to say. "This can't be a coincidence."

With each staff, it seemed each were intended for them, including Renamon, who saw a purple one that had the symbol on her gloves, making the foxy Digimon look at her gloves and say. "Rika... that one..."

"I know. That one has your yin/yang symbol." Rika said.

"And this one has the Spirit of Wind on it." Zoe said as she looked at the one next to Renamon's.

"Rhythm! That one has your hair band symbol on it!" Yoshi called out as she looked at the sixth staff that indeed had a golden symbol, just like Rhythm's hair band on it, which caused Rhythm to gasp and covered her mouth in awe.

"And that last one has my moon symbol on it!" Lunamon gasped as she looked at the last one, which had the same symbol that was on her forehead.

"Ok, this is all creepy. What is going on?" Angie asked, making Nene nod in agreement.

"This cannot be a coincidence." Zoe said as she approached the staff with Kazemon's symbol on it, which caused her D-Tector to glow a bright pink, while she radiated with the same aura, but cried out as she felt a sudden pain enter her body.

"Zoe!" Sora called out in concern, as she, Kari, Rika and Rhythm ran over to Zoe and the staffs, trying to save the blonde, but only for them to undergo the same experiences, as did Yoshi, Angie and Nene, as all their Digivices glowed too.

"What is going on?" Yoshi asked as she grabs her Digivice, only to see it shift its form and became a new digivice, a square with a heart shape on top, as a screen appeared in the centre and buttons appeared below.

"My D-Power has transformed!" Rika gasped.

However, then they all remembered Zoe was still in peril and all turned to see something astonishing.

A Digimon was standing in Zoe's place, holding the stunned blonde in her arms, who looked up and recognised her.

"Kazemon? But how?" Zoe questioned, thinking she and Kazmon had parted ways after Lucemon's defeat.

"I don't know but something happened. I found you about to collapse so I caught you." Kazemon replied, before asking, she too confused that they had separated from each other and were now reunited. "How can this be?"

"You don't think those staffs have something to do with that?" Gatomon guessed, to which Rhythm went up and pulled out the one with her symbol on it.

With Rhythm's actions, Lalamon suddenly felt a surge of power enter through her little body.

"Yoshi, my powers are returning. It must means that Rhythm picked up that staff, it returned my powers." She said.

"Is that so? Yoshi, think you can help me and Lalamon fight with your staff?" Yoshi asked in hope, as Rhythm then leapt down, smiled and said. "Sure. Maybe with your strength and my staff, we can help Lalamon become strong again."

Hearing that the staff filled Lalamon with energy, Biyomon then looked at the one with the Crest of Love on it and approached it.

"If that is true, then..." She said as she took hold of the staff.

At the same time, desiring their powers back, Gatomon, Renamon, Kazemon and Lunamon grabbed onto the staffs with their symbols, while AquaVeemon grabbed the one with her symbol on it, causing all the staffs to glow intensely, engulfing the female Digimon, who yelled in pain as their bodies began to glow.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried out in concern as all tried to reach her Digimon partner, but the light blinded her and the others, forcing them all back.

As the light soon died down, Rika, still almost blind, asked. "Renamon, are you alright?"

"We're fine. But we do feel different somehow." Renamon replied.

As soon as they got their sight back, Sora, Kari, Rika, Zoe, Yoshi, Rhythm, Lalamon, Angie, Nene and Sparrowmon all gasped at what they now saw.

Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon and Lunamon had all grown in size, to which they were around the same height as the human girls and each were holding their staffs.

And not only had their bodies grown, gaining belly buttons on their stomachs, most astonishing was now they all supported huge breasts, around an E-Cup size, and also gained bottoms like humans.

While Renamon and Kazemon still looked relatively the same, Renamon now supported a belly button, a huge bottom and huge breasts, bigger than the other females, being around cup EE size.

Kazemon's breasts grew too, but luckily, unlike the other Digimon, she had clothing on covering her private areas.

They also gained vaginas, as well as pink nipples on their breasts, making them all look incredibly sexy.

The females did not notice the changes at first, confused why their partners and the others were staring at them until they all looked down, saw their own bodies had changed and gasped, before looking at each other and screamed, causing the non-clothed Digimon to do their best in covering their breasts and pussies.

Breaking from her stupor, Sora asked. "Biyomon... is that you?"

"Sora, my body! What happened to me?" Biyomon cried out.

"Our bodies must have modified when we touched those staffs." Lunamon guessed, continuing to try and hide her form, for her gown barely covered her new form.

"But this is impossible. Look at us! We look like naked female role models!" AquaVeemon argued.

"And what's worse is that Renamon's chest and butt are bigger than ours'!" Gatomon said, sounding somewhat jealous.

"Wait. You're jealous of my chest being bigger than yours'?" Renamon then asked very crossly as if it was hardly relevant at the moment.

"Alright, settle down you girls. So you gained human female features, so what? We've got breasts and all that too. Nothing to be embarrassed about though." Zoe then said, trying to make the Digimon feel more comfortable with their bodies and defuse any tension.

"Think of it as puberty, only for Digimon." Yoshi added.

While Kari was surprised at what had happened, a thought came to her, causing the Digidestined of Light to ask. "But wait. Can you feel your powers returning to you?"

Gatomon then realised Kari was right as she felt her energy had returned to her.

"Yes, we can! Oh this is great. We can fight again! Now we can find Patamon, TK and the others faster now!" Gatomon stated.

However, while she too was joyed that she had her power back, Renamon then sensed a powerful aura as her ears twitched a bit, sensing a powerful energy, but it wasn't evil, but it was familiar.

It then came to her, making the vixen Digimon call out. "Rika! I think... I think I can sense Guilmon!"

"You can? Then where is he?" Rika asked, knowing if Guilmon was closeby then so would be Takato.

"He's moving fast towards a certain castle, but it's incredible. I can actually feel him. It must be this staff. We can finally track him down at last." Renamon said in reply.

"You're right! I... I can sense Agumon. Our Agumon! He must be with Guilmon!" Biyomon said as she picked up Agumon's energy.

"Hey! Patamon's with them too! I can feel his energy too!" Gatomon then said, excited.

"You can all feel them. That is incredible!" Nene said, before a theory came to her, making the brunette face Lunamon.

"Then maybe... Lunamon, can you sense Shoutmon or Gumdramon?" She asked.

"Yes I can! I can sense Shoutmon. He is on the move along with the other Digimon." Lunamon replied.

"Rhythm! Yoshi! I can sense Agumon! He's with them too!" Lalamon said.

"I can sense Flamon for some reason as well." Kazemon said, confused, before she asked Zoe. "You don't think they have been separated as well?"

"I'm not too sure. There is a chance they were." Zoe replied, remembering Takuya talk about becoming a Digimon, but not expecting it to come up once again.

"Maybe Tai and the others might know what's going on when we find them?" Kari said to Sora.

"Maybe so. Ok, let's give this one more try." Sora replied, before facing Biyomon and saying. "Biyomon, let's see if you can digivolve now."

"Renamon, if we need to catch them, then we need Kyubimon's speed. Let's see if you can Digivolve this time" Rika said.

"Right!" Biyomon, Gatomon and Renamon said together.

"Lalamon, let's see if it works this time!" Yoshi called out.

"Digivolution!" The girls all called out, causing their D-Destinies glowed, which filled each Digimon with a newfound energy.

Rhythm twirled her staff around, causing an orange light to emit from it, which entered Lalamon, who then announced. "Lalamon digivolve to..."

Before long, she had become Rosemon again, with several noticeable changes.

"Rosemon: Maiden Mode!"

Biyomon then span around with her staff and called out. "Biyomon digivolve to..."

A phoenix-like flame covered her as she Digivolved to Birdramon again, however, her breasts were still exposed but she had no problem flying, while the Staff of Love was in the grasp of her talons.

"Birdramon: Maiden Mode!"

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to..." Gatomon called as she then used her Staff of Light to summon a symbol of Light to appear, before she pressed it with her staff and then she glowed a white light, emerging as Nefertimon, only her chest plate was bigger due to her bigger breasts, she now had her Tail ring placed around her tail, but most noticeable was her face, to which the mask she normally wore was gone, revealing her face, which looked similar when she was Gatomon, only it had Egyptian-like markings around her eyes.

"Nefertimon: Maiden Mode!"

Renamon then circled around, holding her staff, before she held it close to her chest and forehead and began to say. "Renamon Digivolve to..."

Blue flames covered her as form, while inside the flames her form positioned herself on her hands and feet, which then growing in size, before more tails sprout out from her lowerback.

When the fire died down, Kyubimon emerged, showing she still had her huge breasts exposed and the Staff of Ying/Yang had changed, now forming a collar around her neck.

"Kyubimon: Maiden Mode!"

"AquaVeemon Armour Digivolve to..." AquaVeemon announced as she Digivolved on her own and used her staff to create a friendship and a 'V' symbol, before she pressed the Friendship one and was covered by a blue light.

She appeared as a female Raidramon as she stood on fours, showing her chest, which was covered by a metal chest plate.

But even with her form covered, she still managed to maintain her beauty.

"Raidrawomon: Maiden Mode!" She called proudly.

With their Digimon reaching new levels of Digivolution, Yoshi smiled and said. "Rosemon, it's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too." Rosemon replied, before turning to Rhythm and bowing. "Thank you."

Glad to see they had changed, Angie just had to ask. "Maiden Mode? So not only new bodies but new transformations for Digivolution too?"

"And I feel more stronger and faster than when I was before. Climb aboard. We've got to find Takato and Guilmon." Kyubimon said.

Sora then climbed onto Birdramon's back, Kari climb onto Nefertimon, Rika and Rhythm decided to ride on Kyubimon, Rosemon carried Yoshi up, Lunamon and Angie got on Raidrawomon's back, while Nene boarded Sparrowmon.

"Come on. Let's go find Takuya and the others!" Zoe called out as Kazemon carried her, causing the females to all nod, before they all flew/galloped towards the destination, where the Digi-Heroes were heading for the final Digi-Weapons.


	6. The new Ultimates

In an old ancient castle, a huge light emerged from the cracks of the ruins, for inside Shoutmon and Gumdramon had finally found and obtained their Digi-Weapons, and had gone through several physical changes.

Shoutmon was now the same height as Mikey and, in his hand he held a blade that had a star shaped cross guard, similar to his Star-Sword.

And while Shoutmon was taller, he too had taken on a more muscular form, while his yellow scarf now covered his chest plate.

Gumdramon had also transformed.

He now held a huge purple hammer that had decorative stars at the end of each side and had grown too, both in size and muscle mass.

"You look great, Shoutmon." Mikey said, making Shoutmon smile.

"Thanks, Mikey." He replied, glad he could now fight alongside the others and continue to show why he was meant to be Digimon King.

"We finally got all the Digi-Weapons!" Gumdramon cheered.

"Now all we have to do now is to find whoever is behind all of this." Patamon then pointed out.

Just then they heard an evil laugh coming from the corridors of the castle, which caused Tai to call out. "Who's there!?"

"So you all are the Digi-Heroes?" A voice asked, before saying. "I have been expecting you to all come. You're fools if you think you can take him on again."

"Again? Show yourself, you coward!" Marcus shouted, not wanting to play games.

"I'm just down the corridor until you reach the huge room. Try and find me there."

Hearing that, TK stated. "I don't like this. It could be a trap."

"It's the only lead we've got. Come on!" Tagiru said in reply as he and Gumdramon ran down the corridor, causing the others to quickly follow until they came across a huge stadium floor.

And in the centre was Duskmon standing before them.

"Duskmon?" Takuya questioned, thinking Koichi had purified his Spirit and making him then ask. "Why are you here?"

"I am one of your oppositions. The master has ordered me to stop you so I am afraid, that is what I must do." Duskmon replied.

"The master? Who is he? Is he the one who's behind all of this?" Takato questioned.

"And why should I tell you?" Duskmon asked back, before he stated. "Telling you anything would be a waste of time, since you all are going to fall by my blade."

"We just see about that!" Tai's Agumon snarled.

"Digi-Hero Energise! Digivolution!" Tai, TK, Davis, Takato and Takuya all called out together.

As Agumon, Patamon, Guilmon and Flamon Digivolved, transforming to Greymon, Angemon, Growlmon and Agunimon again, Veemon then swiped a huge 'X' in the air with his rapier, as he then called out. "Veemon Digivolve to..."

Leaping into the slash, Veemon emerged from the other side of the 'X' slash as ExVeemon, who still looked the same, other than the green loincloth around his back and sides of his waist.

"ExVeemon: Hero Mode!"

Marcus then looked at his Agumon, wanting in on the fight too.

"Ready, buddy?" He asked, making Agumon smile and nod.

"Let's do this, boss!" His Agumon said.

"Digi-Hero Energise! Digivolution!" Marcus, Mikey and Tagiru all called out.

Marcus' Agumon then held his sword of power, to which he knelt down and then he called out. "Agumon digivolve to..."

He then slashed his blade upwards, causing a wave of flames to appear from beneath him and cover his body.

When the flames faded, GeoGreymon then emerged.

While he still remained the same, apart from the loincloth around his waist, he looked a lot muscular and held his sword proudly in both claws.

"GeoGreymon: Hero Mode!" He roared.

Shoutmon then held his sword, pretending it was a guitar, while he yelled out.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to..."

With his call, music notes surround him and he began his transformation.

He became something of a humanoid self, to which he became as tall as Angemon, but now wore a set of black sunglasses and wielded both the Sword of Star and his mic.

"RockShoutmon: Hero Mode!" He announced.

Gumdramon then held his hammer out and slams it around him, before calling out. "Gumdramon digivolve to..."

With all the slamming, the holes he made then created huge water torrents, which made a wall of water surround him.

He then emerged from the water as a new being, taking the appearance like that of a viking, to which he wore his usual clothing, a spiked helmet and held the SuperStar Hammer in his hands.

"VikeGumdramon: Hero Mode!" He called, proudly introducing himself and his new form.

Duskmon watched as the Champion Level digimon all looked down on them, but just sighed, showing no fear or worry that he was outnumbered.

"You don't really think your Champion Levels will be enough to defeat me?" Duskmon asked as his Blut Evolution blades shot from his skull shaped hands.

"We won't know until we try!" Angemon said back, before he and the others all charged at Duskmon.

Even with their new strength and the numbers in their favour, Duskmon proved more than a challenge.

He blocked both Greymon and GeoGreymon's swords with his blades and then leapt back, avoiding a slash attack from RockShoutmon.

"Mega Burst Slash!" GeoGreymon called as he ignited his sword and charged.

Through the eyes on his shoulder and leg, Duskmon saw him coming and used his great speed to teleports away, before appearing in front of Growlmon, who Duskmon was about to attack him and quickly blocked Duskmon's blades with his own.

"Torrent Smash!" VikeGumdramon yelled as he smashed his hammer down, unleashing a huge torrent of water at Duskmon's direction.

"Rocking Flame!" RockShoutmon added as he held his mic and blade together and fired a huge blast of flames.

But remaining a step of them, Duskmon just teleported out of the way, just as the two attacks shot past, barely missing both Growlmon and Agunimon.

"He's fast!" Growlmon said, amazed, before having to admit. "I don't think we can keep up."

"X Flash!" ExVeemon then called out, refusing to give up as he tried to slash Duskmon many times, however, with each strike, Duskmon just blocked and countered everyone of ExVeemon's attacks, before striking back with his blades, slashing ExVeemon back and knocking him into GeoGreymon and RockShoutmon.

"He's too fast for our Digimon!" TK said.

"Of course, even though he used to be a Spirit Evolution, he has the same strength as an Ultimate." Takuya explained, remembering the difficulty he had against him.

"And you didn't tell us until now?" Marcus asked, causing Takuya to call back. "You never asked."

"Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon announced, unleashing red blasts of energy from the eyes on his armour, striking all the heroic Digimon in a massive blast.

"RockShoutmon!" Mikey called out in concern, as RockShoutmon tried to get back up, but found his body wouldn't move.

"I think that's enough. It's time I ended this once and for all." Duskmon said as he approached them.

"No... I will not give up...!" Greymon snarled as he struggled to rise.

"We've come this far... We are not going to give up...!" Tai added, determined to stop Duskmon, save their worlds and protect those close to their hearts.

Suddenly, both their D-Destinies and the swords began to glow, making Duskmon look in surprise and question. "What is this light?"

"We'll never give up, no matter how powerful you are!" Tagiru then stated.

"Not as long as we believe in our Digimon!" Mikey added.

"You're underestimating our Digimon's resolve!" Marcus added.

"We beat you once and we can do it again!" Takuya then told Duskmon.

"Our friends and family are counting on us. We can't let them down!" Takato stated.

"We're a team now!" Davis said, causing TK to add. "It's our Destiny!"

"And your master is going to pay for messing up the Digital World!" Tai then stated.

"Everyone! Digi-Hero Energise! Ultimate Digivolution!" They all called out as one, causing new energies to pour into them, and causing the Champion Digimon to all rise again.

"Greymon Digivolve to..." Greymon began to call out as he then held his sword and shield close to his chest before he let off a huge light as he began to transform.

His body turned more humanoid and he now wore a chest plate with the Crest of Courage upon it.

His red hair returned from MetalGreymon, but his helmet changed, looking like a knight's helmet, causing him to then spin around with his sword and shield, before he announced in a strong tone. "KnightGreymon!"

"Angemon Digivolve to..." Angemon called out as he held his staff and sword in the air, while feathers spun around him, before he too took on a new form, which looked a lot like MagnaAngemon, only he no longer wore his helmet, showing his face.

Eight feathered wings had grown from his back, while a light coloured tunic covered his form.

And while he still held the Blade of Hope, he also had MagnaAngemon's weapon at his command.

"HolyAngemon!"

"ExVeemon digivolve to..." ExVeemon called, calling upon both fire and ice that then covered his entire being, which soon arose anew.

While the Digimon looked like Flamedramon with ExVeemon's body, it had a red and blue coloured helmet and wore a dark blue cape, before he took some swipes with his sword and announced. "ElementVeemon!"

"Growlmon Digivolve to..." Growlmon called out, changing too, for his scarf then grew to a huge length, making it look like a long cloak with a hook, which went over his head and his entire body, before he glowed from within and then emerged.

Taking on a humanoid form with a muscular body, while white and red feathered wings came out of his back, longer hair emerged from under his hood, before he held his Blade of Hazard out and announced. "WarriorGrowlmon!"

"Agunimon Digivolve to..." Agunimon said as he stabbed the daggers to the ground as he was surrounded in volcanic flames, before he emerged, looking different, to which he now looked like an armoured knight with his eyes seen through the visor of his helmet, who then picked up his daggers again and called out. "ArmourGreymon!"

"GeoGreymon Digivolve to..." GeoGreymon began to call out as he planted his sword into the ground, causing many petals to emerge from the cracks and fly around him, vanishing into the shadows.

Then a huge slash came as a new being arose.

The Digimon was dressed as a samurai, as he was seen in traditional armour and wearing a white headband, while his face look like RizeGreymon, only without the helmet.

"SamuraiGreymon!" He announced.

"RockShoutmon digivolve to..." RockShoutmon said as he took off his glasses and threw them in the air and span, making a tornado of flames with both his mic and sword, which enveloped his form.

He then emerged with long blond hair at the back and wore a black jacket, before catching his glasses and put them back on, making him then call out. "HeavyMetalShoutmon!"

"VikeGumdramon digivolve to..." VikeGumdramon said as many icicles surrounded him, covering his entire being before he emerged, cracking from the ice and revealing his new form, to which he now wore a tunic around his waist and held his SuperStar Hammer in both hands, which had increased in size and had a massive icicle on one end.

"NeptuneVikemon!" He called proudly.

"What? That's not MetalGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Imperdialmon, WarGrowlmon, BurningGreymon and RizeGreymon!" Duskmon said, stunned, expecting them, not the new forms.

"No. But we're the next best thing!" SamuraiGreymon said in reply.

"They gained new Ultimates?" Takuya asked, before saying. "Amazing!"

"Take him down!" Takato then called out.

"We'll see about that!" Duskmon yelled as he unleashed all his power through his blades, trying to slash everything around him to pieces.

However, the Ultimate Level Heroes avoided it with ease.

"Ice Storm!" NeptuneVikemon called as he slammed his hammer down to summon a path of icicles, which headed Duskmon's way.

"Heavy Flame!" HeavyMetalShoutmon yelled as he swung his Sword of Stars over his head, before creating fire shaped music notes around him and then unleashed them at Duskmon.

SamuraiGreymon then twirled his sword around his head, making a circle of fire.

"Samurai Fire!" He roared out, before he slashed at it, firing the fire ring.

ArmourGreymon then held his daggers and span them around in front of them.

"Flame Wind!" he called out and unleashed a wind of flames at Duskmon.

WarriorGrowlmon then flew into the air as he held his blade in both hands.

"Mega Firestorm!" He announced in a mighty tone, before he slashed the air, causing a huge firestorm to head right at Duskmon.

"Elemental Force!" ElementVeemon called out as he then twirled his reaper around to create a storm of ice, wind and fire, which he fired at Duskmon.

"Giga Storm!" KnightGreymon roared, slashing the air with his Sword of Courage and making a huge storm of fire, before knocking it forward with his shield.

With the combination of attacks, Duskmon had not time to react, to which all the attacks hit him, causing great damage to the Digimon of Darkness, who then crashed to the ground.

Managing to lift his head up, he saw HolyAngemon above him.

"I can't believe it... Beaten by these fools..." Duskmon groaned, before he saw HolyAngemon take out his sword and create a familiar circle.

"Seal of Destiny." HolyAngemon called out, creating a huge portal to seal Duskmon away, who plunged his blades into the ground and tried to hold on, but could feel himself getting weaker.

"Before you get sealed away, tell us who is behind all of this!" Tai called out in a demanding tone.

"Alright..." Duskmon sighed, knowing he was beaten, but decided to say it. "The one who merged the worlds, and the master of all of this chaos. is Quartzmon!"

Hearing that name shocked Mikey and Tagiru, making them gasp in horror."Quartzmon!?"

"Surprised you didn't figure it out yourselves. He is the one who made this world into paradise! You'll find out how he escaped soon enough." Duskmon laughed as his blades cracked, causing him to fall into the Seal of Destiny and disappeared into nothingness.

As soon as the battle was over, all the Digimon reverted back to see the horrid looks on Mikey, Tagiru, Shoutmon and Gumdramon's faces.

"That's impossible" Gumdramon said, confident he had defeated him.

"Quartzmon... again?" Shoutmon said.

"But I thought, that time..." Tagiru could only say, remembering that he took Quaurtzmon's egg.

"I take it you know this Quartzmon?" Guilmon then asked.

"You all should remember him too." Mikey replied, but wondered aloud. "But how? How did he escape?"


	7. A Great Reunion

The Digi-Heroes were still inside the castle, while outside its walls were the females, who had finally caught up with their missing friends.

"Is this the place?" Sora asked Birdramon.

"Yes, they are here alright. I can tell." Birdramon replied, sensing Agumon was close by.

"Then which part of the castle are they in?" Zoe asked as Kazemon, Sparrowmon, Rosemon and Birdramon landed on the ground.

"They're in the library." Kyubimon said as Rika got off of her, while Lunamon and Angie got off Raidrawomon and Kari got off Nefertimon.

"I hope they are all alright." Sora said, worried for Tai and the others, before she looked up to see a light in a huge tower, knowing that her friends and the friends of her allies must've been in the library.

-In the library-

"So, we fought this Quartzmon along with you before?" Tai asked after Mikey and Tagiru told them what happened, to which both nodded in reply.

"And this old clock maker summoned us from different periods of time and space?" Davis then asked, making TK then question."And he brought us to your world to defeat Quartzmon?"

"Right. Then we combined our powers to allow Tagiru and Arresterdramon defeat Quartzmon" Takato explained, causing Takuya to add. "And Tagiru captured his Digi-Egg."

"Well that all sounds believable to me..." Marcus said calmly, before he yelled crossly, leaping in the air and throwing a small table beside him. "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

"But it is all true!" Tagiru said.

"So how come we don't remember any of it?" Marcus' Agumon asked.

"It's because when you all returned home, to avoid time paradoxes, Gennai, the Digimon Sovereigns, Ophanimon and the Old Clock Shop Man had to erase your memories so you wouldn't remember." Shoutmon told them.

While finding the reply a possible truth, Veemon then looked around to see two Digimon were missing, making him ask. "Hey, Tai, Takato, where's Agumon and Guilmon?"

"Oh, they decided to see if they could get some information on Quartzmon, so they are studying hard in books." Takato said in reply.

Curious about Quartzmon, Flamon asked. "So what does Quartzmon plan to accomplish by merging our worlds together?"

"My guess is so he can fuse all our worlds and warp them into his image, like he tried to achieve last time." Mikey said, shocking everyone.

"Well we won't let him do that!" Marcus snarled, causing his Agumon to nod in reply.

"Maybe Azulongmon has some answers?" Patamon suggested.

"Hey, guys!" Tai's Agumon suddenly called as he and Guilmon emerged, holding a book in each of their arms.

"You never guess what we found. These two books contain information on the Digi-Weapons." The Digimon of Courage then told his friends, making Tai ask. "Really, Agumon? What does yours' say?"

"It said in mine that while we got our hands on ours', there are another few weapons called the Digi-Staffs that only a selected group of women could use. And take a look at this." Agumon replied, before he put the book down on the table, showing the pictures of the Digi Staffs and pointed to one that had Sora's Crest on it, making Agumon then ask. "Does this one ring a bell, Tai?"

"That's Sora's Crest of Love. And there's Kari's Crest of Light!" TK said in awe.

"Hey, Veemon. That one has your forehead mark on it" Davis said, noticing the staff, which confused the pair.

"Now that is weird." Veemon said as he rubbed his forehead, before asking. "Who wields that?"

"Hey, this one has the symbol of Wind on it!" Flamon called, looking at his daggers and knew they were tied to his Spirit, making him and Takuya wonder if the Wind staff had any connections to Zoe or her Spirits.

"And isn't that Rhythm's hair band symbol on that one?" Marcus asked his Agumon, who looked closer and found out that Marcus was right.

"Hey! That one has Lunamon's symbol on it!" Shoutmon said as he pointed to the one with the moon symbol, part of it worried him, for he knew Lunamon wasn't the fighting type and didn't want her involved in something that could harm her.

"Hey, Guilmon. That purple one looks like the symbols on Renamon's gloves." Takato said as he pointed to the Staff of Yin/Yang.

"That can't be a coincidence." Guilmon stated, before he turned to his book and told the others what was written within it. "Anyway, I also found in this book. It says that both our weapons and staffs can be used as seals to seal a terrible evil away. I bet this evil has to be Quartzmon."

"Let me see that." Mikey said as he took the book from Guilmon and looked at it.

"Whoa. You're right. Instead of turning Quartzmon back into an Digi-Egg, what we should have done is seal him back in his own twisted world." Mikey then said, making Shoutmon add. "And our weapons and these staffs are the keys to sealing it."

Curious as to any more information that may help them, Patamon asked. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Like the weapons, the staffs also have the power to return power to the Digimon who wield it. And like us, their human partners will also get D-Destinies and will be named the Digi-Maidens." Guilmon said.

"In other words, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon and the others might be involved as these Digi-Maidens." Davis said, part of him imagining Kari in a beautiful white dress, while Veemon thought similar thoughts towards the Digimon of Light. They fail to notice the glares on TK's and Patamon's faces.

However, the boys broke from their thoughts and conversations when they heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Someone's coming. You all stay here. We'll go and investigate." Flamon said.

The Digimon each picked up their weapons, just to be sure it wasn't another unexpected evil Quartzmon had summoned, as they crept quietly for the door, before Guilmon then reached out and grabbed the knob.

As he pulled it open, Guilmon, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Flamon, DATS Agumon, Shoutmon and Gumdramon just froze in shock as just the opposite of the door stood Renamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, AquaVeemon, Kazemon, Rhythm and Lunamon who also froze in shock, still holding their staffs.

Just one glance at their appearance cause the Digimon to scream in shock upon seeing each other, all because of their appearances, the girls freaked out at the muscular forms of the guys, while the guys freaked over at their sexier appearances, as well as their large breasts.

"Agumon, what's wrong?" Marcus then asked as he and the other males all went over to see what was up.

"Oh, Rhythm and huh?" He got out, surprised to see the changes in the females.

"Biyomon? Gatomon? Is that you?" TK then asked.

"Gatomon, why'd you scream, what happened?" Kari questioned as she, Sora, Rika, Zoe, Yoshi, Lalamon, Angie, Nene and Sparrowmon all appeared behind the females.

"Sora!?" Tai gasped in surprise, making Sora gasp too. "Tai!?"

"Tai!? TK!? Davis!?" Kari gasped, making the Digidestined of Miracles and the Digidestined of Hope gasp as well. "Kari!?"

"Rika!?" Takato asked in a stunned tone, which caused Rika to ask, mimicking Takato's tone. "Takato!?"

"Z... Zoe!?" Takuya gasped, while Zoe gasped upon seeing him and Flamon as separate beings. "Takuya!?"

"What? Yoshi?" Marcus asked in surprise, as Yoshi respond in the same shock. "Marcus!?"

"Angie!? Nene!?" Mikey gasped upon seeing the pair, making them gasp back. "Mikey!?"

"What are you all doing here?" The boys all questioned in shock, while the girls yelled at the same time. "Where have you all been?!"

While the boys and girls were questioning each other, so too were the Digimon, causing both sexes to ask the same question.

"What happened to your bodies!?"

-Many hours later, after managing to explain the best they all could-

"So you guys were summoned by Azulongmon as the Digi-Heroes?" Sora asked, making the boys nod.

"And Quartzmon is back yet again?" Angie asked in a worried tone, causing them to nod again, wishing it wasn't true.

"Yeah, and he is the one behind the merge of the Digital Worlds." Tai said in reply.

"That would explain everything, the drain of our Digimon's powers, the merge, everything." Zoe said.

"But I thought we captured Quartzmon's egg." Nene said to Tagiru, who told the brunette in reply. "Yeah I thought so. We're going to find Azulongmon tomorrow. Maybe he has the answers."

"So your Digimon pulled out the Digi-Staffs? No wonder why the female Digimon look so… well, busty." Marcus said to Rhythm, surprised that she hadn't changed much, except she now had the body of a teenager.

"And since you pulled out the Digi-Weapons, no wonder Agumon and the other males look so muscular handsome." Rhythm said as she gazed at Marcus' Agumon, who looked at her while wiping his sword, blushing a little from hearing her call him handsome.

"So like me, you became separate from Zoe also?" Flamon asked Kazemon, who nodded and replied. "Yes. It is a strange feeling."

"Ok, I hope this helps you, otherwise we need to get you a new dress." Shoutmon said as he had just helped make a new gown for Lunamon.

"Thank you, Shoutmon." Lunamon said, grateful, before looking over at Shoutmon's sword, which was leaning against the wall and commented. "So that is the Sword of Star? No wonder you look different."

"I can still hardly believe that you are that little Patamon I know so much about." Gatomon had to admit as she looked all over Patamon, inspecting his body, which made him blush a little.

"And it's hard to believe you are Gatomon. You look more beautiful than before." Patamon replied, trying to avoid his eyes on her nudity, while Gatomon blushed too.

Veemon and AquaVeemon looked at each other in awe, for they thought they were the last species and became attracted to each other.

"Biyomon, quit touching me." Agumon said, embarrassed as Biyomon touched all over his muscular chest and arms, causing the Digimon of Love to say. "I'm sorry, but I had to know if you were really Agumon."

Guilmon and Renamon tried not to notice the other, but failed as Renamon looked at Guilmon's muscular body, hardly believing that this Digimon was the same Dino-boy she was trying to find.

Now seeing him as a very powerful, mature and handsome Digimon, while Guilmon finding hard to believe that a warrior-like Digimon like Renamon could have such a huge sexy body with her butt and boobs bigger than the others, not to mention sexy and beautiful.

They then noticed each other staring and blushing a bit.

"I am just glad you are safe, Guilmon. You had me so worried." Renamon then broke their silence and told him, causing Guilmon to nods, before he replied. "You too. Sorry to make you worry, Renamon."

"Well I am glad we finally found you all." Yoshi then said, for she, Lalamon, Rhythm and the others all felt what Yoshi felt, relieved and happy.

"You had us all worried, Takato. All of us were looking for you everywhere." Rika admitted to Takato, part of her actually sounding concerned for the Gogglehead.

"Sorry, but we didn't want to freak the others out with our Digimon's appearances" Takato said in reply.

"I am sure they won't mind." Kari assured, before saying, feeling her emotions getting the better of her. "But you really made us all worried."

"Kari, I am sorry." TK said, smiling at Kari, which made her smile back.

"Then mind travelling with us to find Azulongmon and get some answers on why the staffs and weapons brought us together and find out what Quartzmon is up to?" Tai then offered.

"Of course. And afterwards we have to reunite with the others." Sora replied.

"Ok then. We better get going. Azulongmon's place isn't far from here." Tai's Agumon said, making the two groups all agree as one, planning to set off the next morning.


	8. The Wisdom of Azulongmon

The heroes and heroines of the five worlds all walked towards the edge of a cliff, which was in front of an ocean, looking over the rising sun.

While the scenery was quite beautiful, Nene had to ask. "Ok, so where can we find Azulongmon?"

"Don't worry. He'll find us" TK said in reply.

And the Digidestined of Hope was right when they all heard a roar from the sky, before Azulongmon came down from above them and appeared in front of the huge group.

"Digi-Heroes. I see you all managed to get hold of the Digi-Weapons. And I see you managed to meet up with the Digi-Maidens." Azulongmon said.

"Azulongmon, we've found out about the one behind all of this." Tagiru said. "It's Quartzmon!"

"Quartzmon? Ah, now it all make sense now." Azulongmon replied.

However, Shoutmon, still confused as to how Quartzmon could be their new threat, had to ask. "But how did he escape? Arresterdramon destroyed his core and turned his Data back to a Digi-Egg."

"I am afraid what you caught was an imposter Digi-Egg he left behind." Azulongmon said.

"An imposter Digi-Egg?" Asked Takuya.

"Yes. Quartzmon foresaw his demise and left behind some of his Data into that Digi-Egg, just enough to trick everyone into thinking he was defeated. And while the worlds were returning back to their normal states, it allowed the real Quartzmon to retreat back to the DigiQuartz, where he has been spending all this time planning his revenge against you." Azulongmon replied.

While getting the answer on how Quartzmon survived, Yoshi had her own question.

"But what does merging our worlds have to do with this?" She asked.

"Quartzmon still plots to merge all worlds and twist it into his own image. However he desires to dispose of all of those who last stood in his way. That is why he disabled your previous powers of Digivolution and all Digimon fighting styles." Azulongmon explained in reply.

"So how do the Digi-Staffs and Digi-Weapons come into the picture?" Rika then asked.

"The Digi-Weapons and the Dig-Staffs are the only ways of regaining your powers, as well as gaining new experiences with your bodies. It's the only way to stop Quartzmon and are the keys to seal him away forever. Also, it would be mean you be fighting alongside someone you wish to protect and cherish and care about." Azulongmon told the heroes and heroines.

"To protect and cherish the person we care about?" Guilmon and Renamon asked in surprise, before they looked at each other, puzzled and then blushed.

Tai and Sora looked at each other in worry, as did Agumon and Biyomon.

TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon all looked at each other, while Veemon and AquaVeemon gazed at each other, which Davis noticed.

Takato and Rika glanced at each other, Takato looking at Rika with concern, while Rika actually showed some emotion as she too looked concerned for the Gogglehead.

Takuya and Zoe looked at each other, feeling concern for the other, while Flamon and Kazemon blushed, feeling similar emotions and sensations as those their partners felt.

Marcus and Yoshi looked a bit worried, while DATS Agumon and Rhythm looked uneasy.

But summoning his strength and not wanting to see her in distress, DATS Agumon gave Rhythm an assuring look, promising her everything would be alright.

Mikey and Angie looked uncertain, both towards the situation and each other.

Shoutmon and Lunamon blushed, while Nene had a look of worry on her face, failing to notice the blush on Tagiru's.

Breaking the silence, AquaVeemon, showing great respect, had to ask. "Err... Azulongmon, are you certain on that?"

"I am certain. You all need to open your hearts to each other if you are to defeat Quartzmon." Azulongmon replied, before he stated. "Otherwise your friends will never stand a chance."

"Open our hearts to each other?" Takato asked worried about Rika's position, wondering if she was still with Ryo, and if not, would she ever fall for him.

"You all have to hurry. Quartzmon will appear soon in front of your friends. He plans to wipe them out first. I can feel it!" Azulongmon warned.

"What!? How many days do we have before he arrives?" Takuya asked in concern.

"Two days, so you all better make up your minds and believe your own hearts." Azulongmon said in reply, before he then disappeared once again.

"Wait, Azulongmon!" Tai's Agumon called out, but he was long gone.

"Well we got all the information we got, but some may be too much info." Gumdramon commented, which caused Tagiru to nod, before Tai took charge and suggested. "Let's find somewhere to stay so we can plan our next move."

With all in agreement with the Digidestined of Courage, they all then walked away, towards a small resort in the distance.

However, most were still unsure about their own feelings.

-Meanwhile-

Within a darkened and twisted world, a being stood, watching as the merge unfolded.

The being had sickly, pale skin, four, long pale arms and a yellow mask, which had several spikes stabbing through his head, as well as his back, while six red eyes watched as his plans continued.

"It will all be ready soon, soon for my return." He stated.

"Lord Quartzmon. It appears that the others have already found the Digi-Weapons and the Digi-Staffs" One of the many minions he had created from the Data he had absorbed from innocent Digimon then informed him.

"That matters not. I will deal with them after I finish off the others." Quartzmon replied as he looked at the screen, showing it had Matt and the others image upon it.

"But what of those others who bare the weapons?" Asked another of Quartzmon's minions.

"They will have trouble finding what lurks in their hearts. The Digi-Heroes will never tell that they love the Maidens. Besides, we have a lot of work to do, much work." Quartzmon told his pawns, before he cackled evilly.

"Soon, I'll take my revenge on all those who opposed me, then all the worlds will be one and will be mine!"


	9. Romance and Expressed Feelings: Humans

-At the spa resort-

Tai walked onto the balcony of the building.

After arriving each group went their separate ways for some deep thoughts, as had he.

Tai still couldn't believe that Azulongmon told him, that he and Sora needed to express their feelings before confronting Quartzmon.

He was unsure how Sora felt about him because he knew that Sora might be still with Matt and there was no way the two of them could bond if it meant betraying a friend and breaking hearts.

"Tai?"

Tai's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sora's voice, before she walked up to him, looking worried to see him troubled.

"Oh, Sora. What's the matter?" Tai asked.

"I am worried about you. Even since we met Azulongmon, you have been quite quiet recently. In fact, most of your guys have and we've all been worried. Tell me. What is the matter with us?" She asked, wanting Tai to tell her what was bothering him.

"Sora, I know that you are still with Matt and I don't want us to have a broken friendship over you." Tai said in reply.

Hearing that was a surprise, which caused Sora to comment in reply. "Oh... so that's it. I thought Mimi would've told you by now."

Confused, Tai asked. "Told me what?"

"Matt and I broke up." Sora replied, which left the Digidestined of Courage speechless for a moment, before he managed to ask."What happened?"

"We decided it was never going to work between us so we decided just to be friends. Besides, I saw how pained you becoming, Tai. I don't want to see you getting lonely and all that." Sora said in reply, assuring him that nobody's feelings were hurt.

"Sora, I am so sorry to hear that. I just wish for you to be happy." Tai said, which made Sora smile and tell Tai. "I am already happy, when I am with you."

Tai looked stunned as he looked at Sora, who suddenly wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him, surprising the Digidestined of Courage, before he felt a wonderful warmth in his body, making him place his hands around Sora's waist and return the kiss.

After the kiss, Sora smiled at Tai and said. "Never forget, you are the one for me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Tai said in reply as he gave Sora a small smile.

As they watched the sky, Sora rested her head on Tai's shoulders, both were too focused on each other that they failed to notice that their D-Destinies started to glow, for their bond had begun.

-At another part of the resort-

TK sat on swing chair as he looked up at the sky and sighed.

Troubled of his feelings towards Kari and concerned about their friendship, also how Davis would react, it made TK uncertain of what he should say or do.

However, TK then felt more weight to the chair, making the blond turn to see Kari sitting next to him and smiling.

"Hey TK. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh, Kari. Sorry I was thinking about what Azulongmon had said." TK replied.

"You mean about you and me bonding?" She asked, making TK nod and say in reply. "Yeah, I mean... I do have feelings for you, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Not to mention Davis. I know he has a crush on you, everyone does, but what if he feels more than he lets on?"

Kari smiled, glad that TK was putting her thoughts, happiness and feeling above his, before the Digidestined of Light then said. "TK, don't worry. I told Davis how I feel, about him and you. And he took the news surprisingly well, especially when I told him I have a friend who is dying to meet him and could be AquaVeemon's Digidestined."

"Huh? It's amazing how you stop heated rivalries with each other." TK commented, making Kari say in reply. "TK, Azulongmon said a while back our Crests are special, so that was more than enough for us to get together."

"I am sorry, Kari. I guess I was a little nervous on telling you." TK admitted, embarrassed by him, before he was interrupted when Kari then kissed him.

TK, feeling Kari giving her love into the kiss, made him close his eyes and return the kiss, matching the love she was expressing.

And as they kissed, their D-Destinies glowed, for their bond began as well.

-In the sauna-

Takato sat in the hot steam, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and was thinking of the past.

He remembered all the adventures he and Rika had, but was still concerned as to what Rika thought of him.

Would they actually fall in love, even with her being with Ryo, then there was also Jeri, making Takato wonder if Rika thought they were meant to be.

"Hey, Takato." A familiar voice then interrupted, making him look up to see Rika with a towel around her chest, covering her body, while showing off her curvaceous figure and a fair amount of her cleavage, while her hair had been untied and cascaded down her back.

"Oh, hey Rika. Sorry I was about to..." Takato began to say, before the Nonaka interrupted him.

"Hey, I'm here to join you, not make you leave." She said, taking a seat close to Takato, which made the brunette blush.

"So what is the matter?" Rika then asked when she saw the troubled look on his face.

Managing to summon his courage, Takato said. "I just don't us to be on bad terms if we bonded. I mean you are still with Ryo and..."

"Is that all? He and I broke up ages ago. I thought Kazu told you by now." Rika said, catching Takato by surprise, before Rika then admitted. "And I thought you and Jeri..."

"And I thought Kenta told you. She broke up with me, she's with Henry now." Takato replied.

Rika looked shocked to hear that, before she asked. "W...well, what's stopping us from getting together?"

"I don't know." Takato replied, before he admitted. "I mean I thought you would beat me up if I told you how I feel."

Rika laughed, surprising Takato to see her smile and hear her laugh, which sounded sweet to his ears.

"That was the old me, Takato, you Gogglehead." Rika said. "I wouldn't mind us being together now."

Takato looked at her, stunned, before he was stunned further as Rika put her lips on Takato's.

Takato was shocked to see that Rika actually loved him, taking his mind a little longer to register what was actually happening and what had been said before he then returned the kiss.

While the pair remained in the sauna and in love, outside where their clothes are, like the others, their D-Destines glowed as well.

-With the Legendary Warriors-

Takuya and Zoe stood side by side, looking worried, before they were shocked to see Tai and Sora above, making out from the balcony.

"Whoa! Tai and Sora actually did it!" Takuya gasped.

"I am surprised. Now why couldn't that be us?" Zoe asked, before she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

Takuya looked stunned to hear what Zoe had said, making him then ask. "Wait... You actually like me?"

"Well, yeah... But due to our fighting, I thought you didn't like me." Zoe replied, blushing.

"Well, I thought you would dislike me." Takuya said, causing Zoe to look at him, confused and ask. "And why would you think that?"

Takuya blushed, before he said. "Because I thought you deserved to be with someone else other than..."

However, Takuya was interrupted by his self doubt when Zoe kissed him, surprising the Legendary Warrior of Flame before he then returned the kiss, which caused their D-Destines to glow as well, showing their love.

-At the hot springs-

"Hey, Marcus?" Yoshi asked, walking up to him, while dressed in a simple towel, while Marcus sat in one of the hot springs with a cloth on his head.

"What's up?" He asked, before he gave her some privacy, looking away as Yoshi slipped off her towel, got into the water and sat next to him.

"I haven't told you what we've been up to while you are away in the Digital World." Yoshi said, before telling him. "Kristy and Keenan are together and..."

"My sister and Keenan? Well that's a surprise to my ears." Marcus replied, glad for both Kristy and Keenan, knowing he could trust him.

But curious about her, Marcus asked. "But what about you, Yoshi? Are you doing ok?"

"I am fine, but I am worried about you, all alone in the Digital World." Yoshi replied, her tone turning solemn.

"Don't forget, I do have Agumon with me." Marcus said, before he looked over at Yoshi and could see the worried expression on her face, making him then ask. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was. I mean you are in the Digital World, all alone and I thought..." Yoshi began to say, but stopped when Marcus gently placed his index finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry. I am a fighter. I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're safe, Yoshi. I was a bit worried about you if I am honest." Marcus then said, which caused Yoshi to blush.

And her blush increased when Marcus then pulled her into a hug.

Closely embracing her, Marcus whispered. "I'm just relieved to see you ok."

Yoshi smiled as she hugged him back. before their lips actually met by accident.

However, they didn't break up and resumed kissing, now knowing what Azulongmon meant about them being bond together, while in their clothes, their D-Destines glowed.

-With Mikey and Tagiru-

Within Mikey's room, the boys were each lying on a bed, discussing what Azulongmon had told them.

"So are you going to tell your girlfriend how you really feel about her?" Tagiru teased, making Mikey blush at the girlfriend comment, before he sighed.

"I don't know." Mikey replied, before he said. "Angie and I have been friends ever since we were kids, I just don't know how she feels about me."

"I hear you." Tagiru sighed, placing his arms behind his head.

"You know I like Nene, right?" Tagiru then asked, making Taiki look over at the Superstar and nod.

"Well I have no idea how she feels about me. While I am great, Nene is not only a model, but the most beautiful and wonderful girl I know." Tagiru said, as he sat up, placed his hands under his chin and let out a sad sigh. "I doubt she even thinks of me, and if she did, it would be as if I'm just another obsessed fan of hers'."

"You both couldn't be more wrong."

Hearing the familiar voice, Mikey and Tagiru looked over to the entrance of the room's door and both were taken by surprise to see Angie and Nene, standing just outside of the room.

"Angie! Nene!" Mikey called out as he and Tagiru quickly got up.

"How long have you been there?" Mikey then asked, to which Tagiru then added. "And how much did you hear?"

"Since you first called me Mikey's girlfriend." Angie replied, which worried Tagiru, remembering how Angie beat him up the last time he teased the pair on their relationship.

"Sorry about that! It was just a joke!" Tagiru quickly got out as he got on his hands and knees, hoping Angie wouldn't pummel him.

"To you, it is, but to me..." Angie began to say, glaring down at Tagiru.

"I realize now it's true." She then said, turning her attention to Mikey, making him blush at Angie's statement.

"Mikey, ever since we started our adventure with Shoutmon and the others, you have always been there for me and looking out for me, up to the point you over do it. However, that one of your qualities that makes me love you even more." Angie said, which surprised Mikey, before he was surprised further when Angie wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged him in a loving kiss.

While stunned to see Mikey and Angie now showing their love, Tagiru was broken from his stupor as Nene held her hand down, offering to help him up.

And after Tagiru rose to his feet, he blushed, not only because he was so close to Nene, but she had yet to let go of his hand.

"Tagiru, I don't think of you as a mere fan. You have shown that behind that brash attitude is a caring guy. You are more than a friend, and I want to be more than a girl who is your friend." Nene told Tagiru, making him blush at hearing Nene use 'girl and 'friend' so closely in a sentence.

And before either knew what had happened, they were locked in a loving kiss, unsure who started its cause, but glad it had happened.

And just like the others who had found love, their D-Destines glowed too.


	10. Romance and Expressed Feelings: Digimon

Agumon lay on one of the spa chairs, pondering about his decision on letting Biyomon know his true feelings towards her or keep them hidden.

Biyomon then came into the room, carrying a tray of cool drinks, which she set and then sat next to Agumon, making him blush at seeing her.

"You won't believe what I saw. I saw Tai and Sora making out." Biyomon then said.

"Really? Well I'd be a Digimon Uncle." Agumon replied, before he looked up into the sky and a look of concern appeared on his face.

Seeing his expression, Biyomon asked. "Agumon, what is the matter?"

"I still cannot believe you're the same Biyomon who was with me since our birth." Agumon commented, for he couldn't believe the Biyomon beside him had such a body.

"And what's wrong with that?" Biyomon asked, thinking something was wrong with how she looked, before telling him. "Your body changed as well."

"I know, but it's hard to believe that you're the same Biyomon who I fell in love with." Agumon replied, before he then realised what he had said as Biyomon just stared at him.

Blushing at what she had heard, the Digimon of Love had to ask. "You're in love with me?"

"I guess I couldn't deny it. I would have said something sooner, but I thought you would be in love with Gabumon since Matt and Sora are together." Agumon replied.

Hearing that, Biyomon smiled at Agumon and his reply.

"Agumon, Matt and Sora broke up. Gabumon is just my friend, but I will always be in love with you." Biyomon said in a loving reply as she lay down by Agumon's side, surprising the Digimon of Courage and making him ask. "You do?"

"Let me prove it." Biyomon replied, before she pressed her lips against Agumon's, making the Digimon of Courage look in stunned silence.

But feeling both her love and his finally being able to be released, Agumon relaxed and returned the kiss, making Biyomon moan in Agumon's mouth.

As the two Digimon continued to make out, the symbols of the Sword of Courage and the Staff of Love, which lay across the wall beside began to glow.

-In the pool-

Veemon and AquaVeemon sat in the swimming pool, to which AquaVeemon smiled at the water, for it reminded her of her home.

"The water reminds me of my kingdom. We Aqua Digimon love the underwater so much." AquaVeemon commented, before she sighed sadly and said. "If the Bagra Army hadn't come, we would still be peaceful."

Turning to Veemon, she then said. "And until I met you, I thought I was the last of my species."

"I thought I was the last of my species too." Veemon replied, before he told AquaVeemon. "I mean I was sealed beneath the Digi-Egg of Courage, never knew my parents or who sealed me in the first place. But with Davis and my friends, I felt like I found a home. And then there's you. I thought I never thought I would run into another species of me."

AquaVeemon then nodded, only to then rub her hand across Veemon's chest, making Veemon blush at her actions, before she blushed as she asked. "Veemon, do you think there's a chance that you and I could be together?"

While AquaVeemon knew they were both the same species, she also knew about Veemon's feelings towards Gatomon after she had befriended her and learnt that Veemon had a crush on the feline Digimon, making her wonder if Veemon would choose her as his mate.

"Of course. I mean... we're the last of our species and we are in love with each other. If you are in love with me?" Veemon asked.

His reply made AquaVeemon smile, before she then pressed her lips against Veemon's, which surprised him at first, but then returned the kiss, matching the love AquaVeemon was expressing in her kiss.

Outside the pool, while the 'V' Digimon continued, deepening their embrace as they held each other, the symbols on both the V Staff and the Rapier of Miracles began to glow.

-In the massaging room-

Patamon felt a little uneasy, for he was massaging Gatomon's back, letting out content purrs as she remained on a table, enjoying the massage he was giving her.

"Oh, Patamon, that feels so good..." Gatomon moaned, as she never felt so good, while the added sensation of her breasts pressing against the table just made it that much better.

Breaking his silence, Patamon had to say something.

"Hey, Gatomon. We've been through a whole lot, our adventures, our teams, everything. However, I am still a bit uneasy." He admitted, causing Gatomon to focus more on what Patamon was saying than doing and asked. "About us right? About what Azulongmon said?"

"Yeah. I mean when we first met, you were on Myotismon's side and..." Patamon began to say, just to be shushed by Gatomon, when she quickly turned around, not caring that Patamon could see her breasts and placed a fingertip on his lips, while she looked at him with caring eyes.

"I am not happy with my past either. But with you in my life, I have never been more happier. You shouldn't worry so much, Patamon. I mean, we also have angel based Digivolutions, and we been through so much together. I am sad when you are in pain. I don't want to lose you" Gatomon said.

"And I don't want to lose you too." Patamon, after Gatomon removed her finger, then admitted.

"I love you, Patamon. Never forget that." Gatomon then said, causing Patamon to nod, as well as gulp, before he was caught by surprise when Gatomon reached up, pulled him down so he was on top of her and engaged the Digimon of Hope in a deep and passionate kiss.

Patamon was surprised at first, but then relaxed and kissed Gatomon back with the same passion.

And as they continued, both letting out small moans at the feel of their bodies pressing so closely, near them, the symbols upon the Blade of Hope and the Staff of Light glowed.

-On the roof-

Guilmon alone sat on the roof, holding the Blade of Hazards.

His left hand held the handle, while his right held the side of the blade, causing him to think deeply on his true feelings towards a certain yellow furred vixen.

His thoughts were however interrupted when he saw the Staff of Yin/Yang lean on the symbol of the blade, making Guilmon looked up to see the busty vixen Digimon looking down on him.

"Guess the weapons brought us together all the time?" She said, almost teasing.

While glad to see her, Guilmon had to ask. "Oh, what's up Renamon?"

"Guilmon, I couldn't help but notice you are troubled, is something wrong?" Renamon asked as she then sat by his side, putting down her staff beside her, while Guilmon lay his blade beside him.

Facing her, Guilmon said what was on his mind, deciding to be honest with Renamon.

"I don't think it would work between us. I mean, we fought the first time we met and you tried to delete me. You care more about either Impmon and Cyberdramon and..." Guilmon told Renamon, who listened to what he had to say, feeling a pang in her chest, remembering that they had started off pretty badly, before she had to speak when Guilmon mentioned Impmon and Cyberdramon.

"Guilmon." She started, silencing him and allowing her to continue. "It's true when we first met we fought, but I've grown to admire your strength as we went on our adventure. So, from the deepest of my heart, I apologize for trying to delete you before. And while it is true about me having feelings for Impmon, we broke up and he has been dating my long lost sister, while Cyberdramon has no interest in me whatsoever, he only desires to fight." Renamon told him.

Hearing that, Guilmon said in reply. "I had no idea."

"Well, you know now." Renamon replied as she smiled and then admitted, while holding onto one of the ends of Guilmon's scarf. "I have to say one thing, I never thought you would mature so much. You've grown so much, you lost most of your child-like presence and you've become even stronger than me. This scarf proves it. I just can't believe how different you look now."

"Yeah, I guess so. I always viewed you as a proud and warrior, who would never fall for a guy like me." Guilmon said, doubting himself.

"That's where you're wrong." Renamon said, before she asked. "Mind giving me your hand?"

Guilmon looked uncertain, but allowed Renamon to take his left hand.

And, to his shock and surprise, Renamon then placed his hand on her right breast, feeling how soft, squishy and large it was, causing Guilmon to blush heavily.

"R... Renamon? What are you...?" Guilmon asked, embarrassed from Renamon's actions, which just made the foxy Digimon giggle as she then stuck her tongue out a bit, winked and said. "Guess I am getting used to my new body, just like I am more used and attracted to yours'."

Releasing her hold on Guilmon hand, he removed it from Renamon's breast and looked at his hand in surprise.

He couldn't believe he touched Renamon's breast.

It was so huge, soft and squishy and she actually liked it, before Guilmon then turned back to Renamon, who caught him off guard and then kissed him on the lips.

Guilmon was stunned by Renamon's action, but he then felt his emotions take over as he then kissed her back.

Breaking from the kiss for a moment, Renamon smiled at Guilmon, before she climbed on top of him, wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck and said. "I love you."

Guilmon smiled back, caressing Renamon's cheek and said back. "The same for you."

With their feelings for each other revealed, both smiled lovingly at each other before they went back to making out.

Pressing her breasts against his muscular chest, as Guilmon's left arm wrapped around her back, while his right found its way to Renamon's bottom, making Renamon moan in lust as she felt his hand rub her butt.

And while she continued to kiss Guilmon, adding more passion to their kiss, the symbols on their weapons glowed, resonating their expressed love.

-In the baths-

In the public baths, Flamon and Kazemon were washing their hairs as they sat next to each other.

"I cannot believe I have my own body now." Flamon said, still getting used to being a living Digimon and not just a symbol of Takuya's cowardice and growth.

"Indeed. We used to nothing, but now we both have our own bodies." Kazemon replied.

While she, along with the other Legendary Warrior's Spirits had split from Zoe and her friends after Lucemon was defeated for good, she was still amazed she had a new appearance and an important role in saving the Real World and the Digital World

"Don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing." Flamon then commented, causing Kazemon to face him, smile and say. "I'd say because it means you and I finally meet for the first time."

"You do?" Flamon asked, before asking further, while he began to blush a little. "But then do you think you and I could...?"

"Why don't we find out together?" Kazemon just asked back, as she and Flamon drew close to each other and kissed each other on the lips, causing Flamon's blush to increase, while Kazemon's cheeks flushed.

But as Flamon and Kazemon continued, both then felt a great heat reach their hearts, causing the pair to resume kissing, while both the Daggers of Flames and the Staff of Wind glowed.

-In a different sauna-

Rhythm, clad in a towel around her waist, entered the sauna to find Marcus' Agumon, sitting in place and deep in thought, to which she sat by him.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

Her question caused DATS Agumon to open his eyes look at her and say in reply. "I am doing fine. However, I'm still a bit uneasy about what Azulongmon had to say."

"He does have a point, Agumon. I mean you protected and cared for me, even though I was just a stranger, and I thank you for that." Rhythm said, remembering how she, Agumon and the others all got caught up in Argomon's misguided plan to rid the Real World of humans by trapping their bodies in cocoons and their minds in their own dream worlds of desire.

"Don't mention it." DATS Agumon said, smiling at Rhythm, who knew that behind his smile, he was still worried about the future and what would happen to their worlds, and to her.

"Agumon." She said, making him look at her with a serious expression. "This time when you fight, I promise to remain by your side and show you that my strength is as strong as my love."

Seeing Rhythm's honesty, determination and love in her eyes, DATS Agumon smiled and nodded, before he placed his claws on the sides of Rhythm's face, gently pulled her down so her lips could reach his and then claimed them in a deep and loving kiss that she gladly returned.

And just as Rhythm's power increased, just outside the sauna, the Sword of Power and Rhythm's staff began to glow brightly.

-Outside, in the bar-

Shoutmon took a long gulp from his drink, for he was quite thirsty, but also it helped him think of his problems.

As Shoutmon continued, taking another sip, Lunamon appeared beside him, sat on the stool next to him and asked, her tone full of nothing but concern for him. "Shoutmon, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm just a bit concerned for you." Shoutmon replied.

Lunamon knew exactly what Shoutmon meant by that, to which she placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, before she said. "Shoutmon, it's ok. I'm not the same Lunamon I was. Because of you, I am strong, I am brave, but most of all, I'm lucky, because I wound up with the Digimon I love."

Looking back at her, Shoutmon could see that the petite Digimon he had first met and saved in the Disc Zone had grown into a strong and beautiful woman.

"You're right. I'm sorry Lunamon. I just care too much about you and don't want to see you get hurt." Shoutmon said, feeling lousy that he lost faith in the Digimon he had fallen for and made his Queen.

"It's alright." Lunamon assured, wrapping her arms around Shoutmon, before saying as she held him close in a caring embrace. "I love you, too."

Moving their heads away from the other's body, Shoutmon and Lunamon then engaged each other in a loving kiss, filling both with warmth and a renewed determination.

And as they kissed, the Sword of Star and the Staff of Luna, which sat beside the pair, began to glow brightly and in synch.

-Meanwhile-

While most of the humans and Digimon had found or were continuing to show their love, Gumdramon, who was standing atop the roof, just stared off into the distance, thinking about him, as Arresterdramon, defeating Quartzmon, only to remember his victory was a false one and caused him to clench his hammer in anger.

"This time, Quartzmon, we'll settle this. Only this time, you won't escape defeat."


	11. The Return of Quartzmon

The sun rose over the resort showed the day of the final battle was arriving as the heroes and heroines all stood outside, all prepared for what was to come.

"You guys feel that?" Tagiru then asked.

"Yeah. Seems the gate from the DigiQuartz is opening." Mikey said in reply, making Shoutmon nod and add. "It's the return of Quartzmon."

"Look like it's fighting time." Marcus commented, making his Agumon nod in reply.

"And there is no doubt that he'll be heading towards Koji and the others." Takuya said.

"Once we defeat him and seal him away, we should be able to save our worlds." Takato said, hoping to stop Quartzmon before any of their friends were harmed.

"And then everything should return to normal." TK said.

"So, is this all do or defeat?" Davis asked, knowing the risks he, Veemon and the others were taking, but was determined to stop Quartzmon and his madness.

Tai looked at his allies and friends, and acting like a true leader he said. "If we do, then it will be in battle. Let's settle this once and for all."

Inspired by Tai, the group all nodded as they then reached for their D-Destines.

"I think it should be all wise if we can get them to digivolve to their Megas. Let's do this." Tai then added, making everyone, including the heroines nod at Tai's suggestion.

"Digi Hero Charge! Warp Hero Digivolution!"

"Digi Maiden Charge! Warp Maiden Digivolution!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..." Agumon called out as he leapt backwards before using his sword of courage to create a huge symbol of Courage that he then leapt into, creating a curtain of flames.

Emerging from the flames, he appeared as a different version of WarGreymon, for he no longer wore his helmet, his face clearly seen and he still had his red hair.

He wore a long, orange overcoat with the Crest of Courage of it, as well as wearing his old armour, only his Brave Shield was now on his right arm, not his back, while he held his sword in his left claw.

"WarGreymon: Hero Mode!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to..." Biyomon started to announce as she spun her staff around, creating many phoenix feathers that blew around her and consumed her form.

After a moment, the feathers blew away, revealing Biyomon taken the form of an anthro version of Phoenixmon, who was wearing a long pink dress with a crest of Love on her back, while she held the staff of love proudly and called out. "Phoenixmon: Maiden Mode!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to..." Patamon called as he held his Blade of Hope in the air, causing a huge light to shine down upon him.

As the light remained, Patamon then emerged, stepping forward as Seraphimon, but now had more wings and wielded the Blade of Hope proudly.

"Seraphimon: Hero Mode!"

"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to..." Gatomon called out as she twirled her staff of Light, letting it into the air, which caused it to keep spinning, while a rainbow light rained down on her.

Emerging from the light as a being similar to Ophanimon, only now she had bright, pink coloured armour and her staff of Light grew to her size.

"Ophanimon: Maiden Mode!"

"Veemon Warp Digivolve to..." Veemon began to say, achieving his own Mega form as he stabbed his Rapier into the ground, creating a tornado of flames, water and light around him, while the images of Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon were spotted around his form.

He then emerged as a different form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, to which his armour was blue and red and he held both his Rapier of Miracles and the sword he used when in Paladin mode, his Omni Sword.

"Imperialdramon: Hero Mode!"

"AquaVeemon warp digivolve to..." AquaVeemon called out as she covered herself in a curtain of water before emerging to what looked like a female version of Flamedramon.

However, her form was different compared to Veemon's, for she had long, turquoise hair, a small bikini top, a long, white skirt and held her V Staff in her right hand.

"EmpressVeemon: Maiden Mode!"

"Guilmon Warp Digivolve to..." Guilmon called out, he too spun his blade into the air, causing a rain of fire to fall around him, before his form began to take change.

He then emerged, almost looking like Gallantmon, expect he wasn't wearing a helmet but a brown eye mask, the same colour as his scarf.

He wore Gallantmon's cape and top armour, but now wore a pair of baggy trousers.

He still had his lance in one of his arms, before grabbing the Blade of Hazard in the other and calling out in a strong voice. "Gallantmon: Hero Mode!"

"Renamon Warp Digivolve to..." Renamon began to say as she allowed her staff to float in the air, causing water and spirits to cover her form.

As she emerged, she looked completely different.

While Renamon maintianed her foxy appearance, she now wore Sakuyamon's golden bra/top, while the black latex beneath it stretched down, covering her arms.

Long, golden hair flowed down her back, while a golden eye mask covered her face and a almost revealing gold colored mini skirt adorned her legs.

She had many tails, which swayed around proudly.

And as she held both her Yin/Yang Staff with one hand and Sakuyamon's staff with the other, she called out. "Sakuyamon: Maiden Mode!"

"Flamon Warp Digivolve to..." Flamon called out as he twirled around, while spinning his daggers, creating a huge tornado of flame around him.

He then emerged, his form similar to EmperorGreymon, only now, he wore lighter armour and held the Daggers in both hands. "EmperorGreymon: Hero Mode!"

"Kazemon Warp Digivolve to…." Kazemon called as she powered up by a tornado surrounds her.

Zephyrmon appeared from it afterwards, only she now had no face mask, showing off her blue and beautiful lips, while four wings, not two had grown from her back, making her call proudly "Zephyrmon: Maiden Mode!"

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..." DATS Agumon announced as he slashed his sword in front of him, which caused a blast of orange energy to cover him, similar to the energy he used in a DNA Charge, before he emerged, his form similar to ShineGreymon: Burst Mode, only this form had huge flame-like wings emerged from his back, his armour looked more like a samurai's, while he held his sword in both hands, like a samurai.

"ShineGreymon: Hero Mode!"

Rhythm then twirled her staff to help Lalamon, who called out 'Lalamon digivolve to...' before she was covered with rose petals.

As the rose petals broke away, it revealed Lalamon had transformed, changing form to Rosemon: Burst Mode.

But while her cloak remained pink, the other parts of her clothing had changed from white and black to gold and silver.

"Rosemon: Maiden Mode!"

"Shoutmon Warp Digivolve to..." Shoutmon announced, causing a gold light to radiate from his body, which then consumed him entirely, before he emerged as OmniShoutmon, however, he now wore a golden cape around his neck, which displayed the emblem of the Fusion Fighters proudly on it, while he wielded the Sword of Star in his right hand.

"OmniShoutmon: Hero Mode!" He called, giving the sword a powerful swipe.

"Lunamon Warp Digivolve to..." Lunamon called out, her tone full of determination, as a full moon appeared above her, bathing her form in light.

Dispelling the light with her Staff of Luna, Lunamon emerged, only now she wore silver coloured armour and wore a helmet similar to that of OmniShoutmon's, making her call out. "MoonLunamon: Maiden Mode!"

"Gumdramon Warp Digivolve to..." Gumdramon announced as he rose his hammer high into the air and then slammed it down, creating a huge light to appear from beneath and surround him.

Arresterdramon Superior Mode then emerged, only his black armour had turned white, his chest plate had turned the colour of gold and he held his Superstar hammer in his hands, looking like he was prepared to smash an evil that stood in his way.

"Arresterdramon: Hero Mode!" He yelled.

With their transformations now done, they stood before their partners, leaving them all amazed.

"Wow, Sakuyamon, you sure look different without me Bio Merging with you." Rika commented, smiling at how powerful her Digimon partner had become, making Sakuyamon smile back.

"Alright, shall we go?" Sora asked Tai, who nodded in reply as he looked into the distance, ready to save his friends and defeat Quartzmon.

-Meanwhile-

"Strange. The girls are not on the surface. Now we lost them, as well as Takuya and the others." JP said, before he stated as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "And I cannot take another step."

"C'mon JP, we don't have time to rest." Tommy said.

"We must find our friends." Mimi added.

While the humans were in agreement with finding their missing friends, they then noticed their Digimon, all of them glaring before them.

Worried about them, Matt asked. "Gabumon, what's wrong?"

"Matt, we've got trouble." Gabumon replied in a serious tone.

And before either human or Digimon could react, the ground in front of them began to open up and a great surge of darkness to shoot out of it.

Nervous and panicky, Joe asked. "What's happening?"

"This happened before." Christopher said, remembering a similar occurrence, making the blond then say. "But it can't be."

From the darkness, the minions born from Quartzmon emerged and rose in front of the Digimon, showing no emotion, other than rage and a desire to destroy.

"Those were once Digimon, but what happened to them?" Gaomon questioned, sensing something was wrong with them, before things took another dark turn, shocking the group, but most of all the Fusion Fighters as a huge being emerged from the ground, a familiar evil which they thought they'd never see again.

"Quartzmon!" Jeremy, Christopher, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Cutemon all called together in shock and alarm.

Hearing their shock at seeing the twisted Digimon, Thomas asked. "You know that thing?"

Christopher nodded, before he explained. "We all fought this freak in the past. After Tagiru and Arresterdramon managed to destroy his core, he lost all his power and was turned back into a Digi-Egg."

"But how did he return?" Jeremy asked, worried, a question that everyone wondered.

Quartzmon then opened his eyes and saw his enemies before him, to which he stared down at them and said. "Well, isn't this one fine reunion?"

"Quartzmon, what are you're doing here? Arresterdramon defeated you!" Dorulumon snarled.

"It's very simple. What he actually caught was fake Data that I left behind, while I retreated." Quartzmon cackled, shocking the Fusion Fighters and causing Yuu to question. "You what!?"

"Let's say I cheated death. Anyway, after my latest defeat, I retreated back to the DigiQuartz, burning in rage, plotting revenge on all those who stood against me. Then I realised most of them came from other worlds, which is when I came up with the idea to merge all your worlds together, to rebuild a new world in my image!"

"So you're the one behind all of this!?" Ken questioned, angered by the Digimon and his insane idea.

"Exactly. Without your precious Digivolutions, I will be unstoppable!" Quartzmon announced.

"And just what do you plan to accomplish from all of this?" Keenan spoke up in a demanding tone, while Kristy hid behind him.

"Simple. Once you and your other friends are out of the way and all your Digimon become a part of me, this world will become a new world, my world!" Quartzmon announced.

"We won't let you do that! Even without our powers or Digivolutions, we will still defy you and stop you!" Palmon said back as she and the other Digimon rushed to attack.

"No, wait! You all cannot win against him, not like this!" Koji called out in warning.

And he was right.

"Get them, my minions!" Quartzmon commanded, causing his minions to charge forward, before they all knocked the heroic Digimon back with great force, enough to defeat them all.

"Terriermon!" Henry called in concern, as Terriermon and the others struggled to get back up.

But due to their weakened bodies, they were having great trouble.

With the Digimon of five realities all down, Quartzmon stated. "Don't you fools see? You are powerless to stop me now!"

"Minions, grab their Digimon and bring them to me." He then ordered, placing his four hands onto his chest and pulling it open, revealing the countless trapped Digimon inside of him. "Their Data will become part of me!"

"You keep your dirty hands off them!" Izzy called out, but knew their chances of survival were not in their favour.

But as the minions were about to reach down to grab the fallen Digimon...

"Terra Blade!"

"Lightning Joust!"

All of Quartzmon's pawns were wiped out by a massive fire slash and lightning blasts, which wiped them all out, surprising everyone.

"Huh? Lightning Joust?" Impmon asked, knowing only one Digimon who performed that attack. "That means..."

Quartzmon snarled as he then looked up to see WarGreymon and Gallantmon in the air, alongside Phoenixmon, Imperdialmon, Sakuyamon, EmperessVeemon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon in the sky above him, before he looked around and watched as the Digimon landed in front of their astonished friends.

Upon seeing his friend, Gabumon managed to ask in surprise, stunned at his changes. "WarGreymon...?"

"Are you ok, Gabumon?" WarGreymon asked back in a serious tone, determined to keep his friends safe and decided to explain his alterations after Quartzmon had been defeated.

"Everyone, are you alright?" Phoenixmon then asked.

"Phoenixmon. You look different. So does WarGreymon." Gomamon gasped.

"Seraphimon? Ophanimon?" Asked Hawkmon upon seeing the pair, who nodded at him.

"It's good to see you guys." Ophanimon commented, smiling at her friends, before she turned back and faced Quartzmon.

"Imperdialmon? Then... is that you, Veemon?" Wormmon called out to the Imperdialmon, who had landed before him, who looked down at the Digimon of Kindness and replied. "Yeah, it's me, Wormmon."

The Tamers Digimon were also caught surprised by Gallantmon and Sakuyamon's new forms, making Terriermon ask, surprised. "Gallantmon? Sakuyamon?"

"Yes. It's us." Gallantmon said, before Sakuyamon added. "We may look different from the last time you saw us, but we can assure you we have never been better."

"Guys! Are you all ok?" TK asked, as he, Kari, Davis, Tai, Sora, Takato and Rika all ran towards them.

"TK! Tai!" Matt said as he ran over to them.

"Kari! Sora!" Yolei called out, glad and amazed to see her friends, as was Ken, who called out Davis' name upon seeing him, making the Digidestined of Miracles say in reply. "Sorry that we're late."

"Takato! Rika! You're both alright!" Suzie called happily, making Takato reply. "Sorry to worry you all."

"Hey, the important thing is you guys are here now." Kazu replied, before he added. "And that you're gonna kick that ugly Digimon's butt."

"You've got that right." Rika said, answering the question for Takato, just as EmperorGreymon, Zephyrmon, ShineGreymon, Rosemon, OmniShoutmon, MoonLunamon and Arresterdramon appeared, joining their allies and amazing the Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the Fusion Fighters.

"Wait... is that Takuya and Zoe?" Tommy asked, both in hope and amazement.

"No, they are Flamon and Kazemon. We're over here." Takuya called out, as he and Zoe appeared behind the Legendary Warriors.

"Takuya? Zoe? Then who's...?" Koichi questioned, confused as he looked at his friends and then at EmperorGreymon and Zephyrmon.

"Long story." Zoe replied.

While the Legendary Warriors were reunited, so too were the DATS team, making Kristy, who then saw three familiar characters appear behind them rush over.

"Marcus! Rhythm! Yoshi!" She called out, before she embraced Marcus, making him smile as he hugged her back.

"You're all alright!" Falcomon said.

"But how did you manage to Digivolve?" Thomas had to ask.

"We'll explain everything, but for now this menace needs to be taken down!" Marcus smirked, clenching his right hand into a fist, which he then slammed into his palm, making Thomas smile.

'Same old Marcus.'

"OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon? And then that one must be...?" Dorulumon began to say, amazed and causing Cutemon to finish "Lunamon?"

"Is everyone ok?" Mikey asked as he, Angie, Tagiru and Nene rejoined their friends, who were glad to see them, but Jeremy questioned. "Mikey, guys! Where have you been?"

"We'll tell you after this battle." Mikey said, before he added. "I promise."

"So the guests of honour have appeared at last?" Quartzmon then asked, causing the Digi-Heroes, Digi-Maidens and their Digimon to glare at the mad Digimon.

"I didn't expect to see your Digimon Digivolve again." He commented and then went on. "You must have found those cursed Digi-Weapons and Digi-Staffs."

"I thought we were done with you for good!" Tagiru snarled.

"Cheating death and all that." Arresterdramon added, clenching his claws as he grasped his hammer tightly.

"You have no idea the humiliation I have endured." Quartzmon snarled, before he said. "Calling heroes from other worlds to aid your miserable hides!"

"Well you're the one trying to merge our worlds again! That's the reason why the Clock Shop Man called them." Angie called back.

"I have to take my revenge, that is what you don't get. I have to plan so much so I won't lose again. Having to put everything in effort was a first for me, Digi-Heroes. I will make sure you regret that too!" Quartzmon stated.

"You may be stronger than last time, that's for sure. But it's been a long time since we last fought and since you haven't noticed, we've gotten stronger too!" OmniShoutmon said back, his tone blazing with determination.

"The first time we met, I made so many mistakes and you caught me off guard. To make sure that won't happen again, I shall unleash all my power!" Quartzmon exclaimed, as he let out a powerful battlecry, gaining power from both the energy that remained in what was left of the DigiQuartz and the Digimon Data trapped in his being.

Most of the heroes looked shocked upon seeing this, while the Digi-Heroes and Digi-Maidens did their best to look and remain calm.

"This Quartzmon's no push over." Takuya said, sensing all the power that the twisted Digimon was gaining.

"Yeah, if he wasn't rotten to the core, he'd be an excellent sparring partner. What a waste of talent." Marcus commented.

"Hmph. That's the kind of talk that makes your existence more tolerable." Quartzmon said.

"Then let's stop talking and get this over with!" Takato said back.

"You will not merge our worlds. Your plans to create your twisted world end here!" Tai stated.

"You are nothing but mere ants in my way. I will deal with you first and then your pathetic friends." Quartzmon said. "Then all shall be mine!"

"Ants huh? Well be becareful cause these ants bite!" WarGreymon said back in reply as he and all the other Mega Digimon all got into their stance.

The final battle had arrived.


	12. The Final Battle

As the Mega Digimon stood their ground, looking up at Quartzmon, Tai turned his attention to Matt and the others.

"This isn't safe for all the Digimon here. You might as well take them to safety before their Data becomes one with Quartzmon. We'll handle this" He said.

"He's right. Get the Digimon out of here now!" Marcus ordered.

Knowing Tai was right, Matt nodded in reply, before he said. "Alright, but you guys better not lose, alright?"

As soon as the others managed to get the weakened Digimon to safety, Quartzmon then held up one of his giant hands and sent it down to smash on the heroes, who just leapt out of the way, before they prepared a counterattack.

"Twin Fireball Strike!" Omnishoutmon called out as he created two fireballs from his hands and then threw them at Quartzmon.

However, Quartzmon just brushed off the attacks and snarled.

"Flog Shot Hammer!" Arresterdramon then yelled, slamming his hammer upon Quartzmon's back.

"You little..." Quartzmon groaned, before he reached out to grab Arresterdramon, who just leapt away, avoiding the twisted Digimon's grasp.

"Torrid Blade!" ShineGreymon exclaimed, firing rapid shots of flames from his blade.

"Pyro Dragons!" EmperorGreymon called out, slamming his blade into the ground, which erupted around him and caused eight dragon shaped flames to shoot out of the ground and at Quartzmon.

"Moon Cannon!" MoonLunamon announced as she held her staff out and fired a blast of luna energy.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon called out, creating seven spheres of light that he then threw directly at Quartzmon.

"Eden's Staff!" Ophanimon called out as she summoned a great amount of energy into her staff, which she then fired.

"Jewel of Heart!" Rosemon shouted, creating several pink spheres, which emerged from the gem on her chest and were then launched.

"Crimson Flare!" Phoenixmon called out, her beak filled with flame, which she then fired.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon announced as she spun her spear around, creating fox shaped flames, which she then released from her staff.

"Lightning-Flame Blade!" Gallantmon called out in a strong tone, as he held his sword out and fired a combined blast of fire and lightning.

"Positron Laser!" Imperidalmon yelled, firing a blast of energy from the cannon mounted on his right arm.

"Torrent Wave!" EmperessVeemon announced as a huge torrent of water came out of her staff and shot at Quartzmon, alongside the attacks of her allies.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon exclaimed, before he spun around, creating a tornado of flames, which he aimed at Quartzmon.

The attacks all collided with Quartzmon, creating a huge explosion and causing Davis to say, getting ahead of himself. "Alright, we did it!"

"Afraid not." Takato said, hating to burst Davis' bubble, and causing Rika to add. "I doubt even those attacks would harm a freak as powerful as him."

Quartzmon then emerged from the cloud of dust, glaring at the heroes and heroines in rage.

"How can you all still have that kind of power as you just only reached your new forms?" Quartzmon questioned.

"Your mistake is underestimating us. It's over, Quartzmon!" Arresterdramon called back.

"Over?" Quartzmon said quietly, before a nasty cackle escaped from him.

"Yes... over... for you. Gyuputo Ryūshi Hou!" Quartzmon suddenly exclaimed, causing shock to fill the Digi-Heroes and the Digi-Maidens when the ground broke open and out emerged the wicked globe, which Quartzmon latched to the top of, towering over the Digmon, while staring down at them as if they were mere bugs.

At once, all of the heroic Digimon were nearly blown back by Quartzmon's powers, which caused Sakuyamon to question in worry. "What is he doing now?"

"I am going to merge this merged Digital World with myself. And afterwards, I will do the same to your worlds too!" Quartzmon stated.

"No you don't! Flog Shot!" Arresterdramon quickly called out, trying again to take Quartzmon down with his anchor-like tail.

"Flame Canon!" OnmiShoutmon called out, unleashing a tremendous surge of flames from his chest.

"Moon Strike! MoonLunamon announced, firing a moon like beam at Quartzmon.

"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon roared, increasing the power within his greatsword, before unleashing it all at Quartzmon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!" EmperorGreymon called out, switching his blade to its crossbow form, before firing a huge burst of flames.

"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon called out.

"Kiss of Breath!" Rosemon announced as she released a laser blown kiss from her lips.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon exclaimed, placing the Positron Laser upon his chest and firing an even greater blast.

"Aqua Shark!" EmperessVeemon announced, summoning a torrent of water that took the form of a shark, which lunged at Quartzmon.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon yelled.

"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon called out, causing bolts of lightning to rain down, striking around the area, before directing them at Quartzmon.

"Sefirot crystal!" Ophanimon called out, creating ten crystals that she then fired.

Quartzmon smirked as he saw all the attacks approach him, causing him to detach from the wicked globe, before he and his device vanished.

Confused, Takuya called out as he looked around. "Where did he go now?"

"Ruin Blast!" Quartzmon suddenly called out, before many blasts came down, hitting down most of the heroic Digimon, causing them to crash into the ground, before they De-Digivolved back to their Rookie forms, shocked at what had happened to them.

"How is this possible?" DATS Agumon gasped.

"I am far more powerful than you realise. Though I am surprised you survived that, since that attack was meant to kill you all." Quartzmon replied,

"Enough of this child's play. I will start the absorbing with you two!" Quartzmon then announced as he looked down at Biyomon and Renamon.

"Renamon, get out of the way!" Rika called out, concerned for her Digimon partner.

"Biyomon, look out!" Sora cried, her tone matching the concern Rika had for Renamon.

But as Quartzmon reached for the two, he was then slashed aside by WarGreymon and Gallantmon, who hadn't De-Digivolved and were still fighting.

"Keep your dirty hands off my girl!" Gallantmon said, standing proudly before Renamon with a determined look in his eyes to take down the mad Digimon and keep Renamon safe.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said in relief.

"Agumon!" Biyomon called out, glad that the Digimon of Courage was still there for her.

"Hmph. Seems I missed two. No matter. I will crush you both!" Quartzmon said, but then saw Gallantmon summon his shield and his lance, while WarGreymon held the Brave Shield up.

"Time to gamble on our last attacks. Shield of Courage!" WarGreymon announced.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon called out, adding his own power, before the Digimon of Courage and the Digimon of the Hazard fired huge beams of energy, which caught Quartzmon by surprise as he was then engulfed by the huge beam and crashed into the mountain side.

Using up most of their energy, Agumon and Guilmon then De-Digivolved and collapsed, to which Biyomon and Renamon caught them, letting the pair rest in their arms.

"Well, that's it. We used our last bit of energy in that attack." Agumon managed to say.

"I hope that was enough." Rhythm commented.

"I'm afraid not." Gumdramon said, before he called out. "Look!"

Doing as they were told, the group was shocked to see Quartzmon emerge, to which he looked badly injured.

"H... How did they... how did you manage to injure me?" Quartzmon questioned, confused and enraged at his enemies.

"Darn, I thought that would work!" Veemon groaned out.

"I have had enough of this! I will merge this world now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Quartzmon exclaimed wickedly.

Tai snarled as he thought, refusing to be defeated. 'I'll never give up!'

With his determination, his D-Destiny suddenly began to glow brighter than ever.

"My D-Destiny!?" Tai asked in surprise, before as he then looked over at Sora, Davis, TK, Kari, Takato, Rika, Takuya, Zoe, Marcus, Yoshi, Mikey, Angie, Taigru and Nene, to see each had withdrawn their D-Destinys, which were all glowing.

Even the Digimon and Quartzmon noticed this phenomenon, causing Quartzmon to question. "What is this!?"

Suddenly, coloured beams shot out of each D-Destiny, which then strapped themselves around Quartzmon, restraining him as they wrapped around his body.

"This is exactly what happened to VenomMyostimon." TK said, amazed, remembering how a similar thing happened with his and Kari's Crests.

"Let me go!" Quartzmon ordered, struggling to free himself.

"Wait... Agumon, do you remember telling me what the book you found in the library? In order to restore the Digital World, we have to seal him away and our weapons and staffs are the keys!" Tai then called out to his Digimon partner.

"Of course. So all we have to do to save the Digital World and save those Digimon is to seal Quartzmon in that darkness so he cannot escape!" Agumon replied.

"Then in that case... Girls!" Gatomon called, causing the Digi-Maiden Digimon to nod in reply as they all moved around Quartzmon, spun their staffs into the air, before plunging the bottom of the handles into the ground.

"Digi Seal Open!" They all called as one, which opened up a huge seal in the ground that began to vacuum up Quartzmon, who struggled to stay afloat, but due to the D-Destiny's powers he had to use his hands to stop himself from going in.

"No! I will not let this happen! I will not be sealed!" Quartzmon stated.

However, the mad Digimon then looked in horror as both Agumons, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon, Flamon, Shoutmon and Gumdramon were above him, their weapons were being held in the air and were glowing gold.

"This is the end, Quartzmon! Get locked away!" Gumdramon called out.

"Hero blast!" They all yelled as one, before they shot a huge gold beam, creating one huge blast of sheer power.

Quartzmon could not defend himself as the blast hit him, causing him to then fall into the darkness of the seal.

"Now, Seal Lock!" The Digi-Heroes quickly called out as they held their blades and shot a small beam at the locks with their symbols on it,causing the gates to close, trapping the twisted Digimon inside for good.

-Inside the seal-

Quartzmon screamed as his body began to break apart as he slowly disappear in this seal.

"No, my life cannot end like this! Nooooo!" He screamed before he disappeared into the darkness.


	13. The Worlds Restored

As soon as Thomas and the others got their Digimon to safety, they saw a pillar of light that signified that Quartzmon has been sealed away.

"Tai, you did it..." Matt said as he smiled, proud his best friend had kept his promise and the evil that threatened them all was now defeated.

"They did it! They beat Quartzmon down!" Jeremy cheered, he too proud of Mikey, Tagiru and his allies.

However, the whole Digital World began to glow in a huge white light, causing JP to ask, somewhat worried that the battle against Quartzmon and his evil was not yet over. "Now what is happening?"

Unable to reply, the Digidestined, Tamers, legendary Warriors, DATS team and Fusion Fighters all found themselves floating in a white background, before they all looked up to see the Digi-Heroes and Digi-Maidens fly towards them.

"Guys! I am so glad you're all safe!" Gabumon said happily as he and the others approached their friends.

"So what is happening?" Davis had to ask, just as clueless as everyone else.

"Well since we defeated and sealed away Quartzmon, maybe the whole Digital World will return to the way it was before?" Tai guessed.

"Tai, you're right!" Izzy said, before he added. "Because of this, the five worlds are splitting up, returning to their own place and time. In other words, Quartzmon's merge is undoing itself."

"So they are returning to normal?" Agumon asked.

"But what happens to us? Are we gonna stay trapped in between these worlds forever?" Asked Kristy's Biyomon, worried for his partner and his friends.

However, the group then noticed a glow encircle each of them.

The Digidestined were glowing a bright orange.

The Tamers glowed with a red aura.

The Legendary Warriors glowed an aura, combined of red and orange, which looked like a powerful blaze.

The DATS team glowed in a combination of orange, blue and pink, while the Fusion Fighters glowed with an aura of pure gold energy, causing Shoutmon to say. "I think we are about to return to our respective worlds."

"Then I guess we'll be returning home." Mimi said with a smile.

"You guys... we want to thank you for everything." Shoutmon called to his allies, before stating. "Now we can finally live in peace now."

"And maybe we'll meet again some day?" Gumdramon said in a hopeful tone.

"If another threat emerges, we hope we can all meet again." Nene added.

"Everyone, you have our deepest thanks." Mikey then said, as he, Tagiru and the other Fusion Fighters then disappeared.

"So, Marcus, will you come back to the real world with us?" Yoshi asked him and DATS Agumon.

"Of course." DATS Agumon grinned, before he said. "Thanks to Boss, the Digital World won't be causing anymore trouble."

"And if it does, it's fighting time." Marcus added, causing Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas and Gaomon to smile, before he turned to the others and said. "Well, see ya guys. It was fun when it lasted. Hope to see you all again."

With their goodbyes over, Marcus and his friends then vanished.

"I guess they must be returning home." Takuya said, before saying as he smiled. "And soon, we will too."

"Everyone, thank you." Kazemon then said, causing Flamon to add as he wrapped an arm around Kazemon's waist. "And thanks to this, we get to live on in our own lives."

While glad for the Digimon, Koji had to ask. "By the way, how did you guys become separate anyway?"

"Oh, we'll explain when we get back home." Zoe replied.

"Goodbye you guys. Hope we join forces again." Takuya told Flamon, Kazemon and the Digimon heroes and heroines as he and his friends then vanished.

With the Fusion Fighters, DATS and Legendary Warriors gone, Henry said. "Well I guess it's time we all returned to our timeline."

Agreeing with Henry, Renamon hugged Guilmon from behind, causing the pair to smile at each other lovingly, before the foxy Digimon then said. "Maybe we meet again someday?"

"When we do, let's hope the entire worlds are not in peril." Guilmon added.

"Well let's get back home. BlackRenamon's waiting for us." Impmon scoffed.

"It was great to fight alongside you guys." Rika smiled at Sora and Kari and the others, glad she had made several new female friends.

"Hope to see you all again, maybe in another time or in the future. See you later!" Takato called out, before he and the Tamers all disappeared.

The huge flash shone at the Digidestined, before Tai, Agumon and the others all found themselves back on File Island, where everything was back to normal.

"Wow. Never thought we would have saved the entire Digital Multiverse." Veemon said, amazed, as he looked in the sky.

AquaVeemon looked around in surprise, before she said. "So this is your world? It's a lot different from mine."

Seeing AquaVeemon was with them, Tentomon questioned. "How'd you get here, AquaVeemon? I thought you would return to the Shoutmon's Digital World."

"Well she and Veemon declare their love for each other so maybe she was brought here with us so they can stay together." Patamon guessed.

"Well I am glad she did." Gatomon said, embracing Patamon as she then told him. "Now I can be with you."

"And look, we still look like when we pulled the Digi-Weapons out." Agumon smiled, as he noticed they kept their appearance.

"Guess we could have fun in these bodies after all." Biyomon giggled.

As the Digidestined celebrated, Sora walked up to Tai, who was standing on the beach and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you're ok now?" She asked, making Tai smile at her and say in reply. "I'm just fine."

With that said, the Digidestined all looked at the sky, knowing the Digital Worlds were all restored and both time and space was back to normal.


	14. Digidestined Love

-Upcoming Lemons-

Within the Kamiya's residence, Tai and Sora were in Tai's bedroom, locked in a deep and loving kiss

Soon after, they released from the kiss and Tai then started to kiss down Sora's neck and collarbone, causing her to moan and gasp in pleasure as Tai then gently pushed Sora onto the bed, as the Digidestined of Courage continued to kiss her until he reached her breasts, in which Tai then started to lick around Sora's right nipple, while he began to use his right hand to gently massage and fondle the Digidestined of Love's left breast.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Oh, Tai...!" Sora moaned out in pleasure, as Tai placed Sora's right nipple into his mouth and continued to fondle her left breast.

A short time soon after, Tai stopped pleasing Sora's breasts and started to lick down the Digidestined of Love's slender, sexy, and smooth body, around her navel, causing Sora to moan, gasp, and even giggle in pleasure.

When Tai was done, he positioned his body, which was well-developed, but not overly muscular, over Sora's slender and sexy form, and asked her, with a sly smile on his lips, "How did you like that Sora?"

"That felt amazing, Tai." Sora replied lovingly, before she told Tai in a seductive and enticing tone. "Now it's my turn."

Sora then gently flipped them over so that the Digidestined of Courage was lying down on the bed and the Digidestined of Love was hovering over him, before Sora started kissing down Tai's well-developed chest and waist causing the Digidestined of Courage to sigh in pleasure as she continued.

Soon after, Sora had reached Tai's eight-inch manhood, which was very hard from all the `excitement' that was going on, in which Sora then gently flipped them over again, so Tai was hovering over her.

It was then Sora spread her legs out, exposing her wet pussy, in which Tai smiles, before the Digidestined of Courage positioned himself over Sora, so his fully erect penis was pointing at the entrance to Sora's vagina.

Knowing exactly what to do, as they had done it plenty of times in the past, Tai inserted his member into Sora's vagina, which caused the Digidestined of Love to moan out in pleasure, before Sora wrapped her legs around Tai's waist, and started to moan out loudly. "Oh, Tai... Ah... Faster... Ah... Please... Go harder...!"

Tai responded to Sora's plea for further pleasure by increasing the speed of his thrusting until he reached a pace that he and Sora both liked and soon after, the room was starting to fill with the moans and groans of pleasure and excitement from the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love.

"Ah, yes, Tai... Yes... That feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop... Oh, Yes...!" Sora moaned out in pleasure, in which Tai groaned out in reply. "Any... Ah... Anything for you... Ah... Sora..."

For the next two hours, the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love continued to make love, but it was after the two hours passed, Sora went into a sitting position, as her arms wrapped around Tai's shoulders and her legs around his waist, while Tai moved his hands onto her hips and continues to pound his manhood into Sora's vagina.

The two of them then locked lips in another passionate kiss, dueling with their tongues and tasting each other's mouths and saliva, and when they broke the kiss, Sora placed her head on Tai's right shoulder and they continue to loudly moan out in pleasure and excitement.

Soon after, Tai and Sora returned to their original positions, in which the Digidestined of Love was lying on the bed as Tai was hovering over her, while Sora's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as the Digidestined of Courage continued to enter and exit Sora's vagina.

But eventually, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Sora then moaned out in erotic excitement, "Ah... Oh, Tai... Ah... I can't hold it in any longer... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... Come...!"

Sora continued on as long as she could, however, the Digidestined of Love couldn't take anymore, in which she then arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she had a huge orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto Tai's cock, while the Digidestined of Courage was pushed over the edge by Sora's climax and experienced his own orgasm, letting out a loud groan as he released his seed into Sora's womb.

After they were done with their climaxes, Tai had enough energy left over to gently take his member out of Sora pussy and roll over to the Digidestined of Love's left side, in which, after catching their breaths for a few minutes, Sora snuggled up to Tai, so she was resting on his chest, in which Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's slender and sexy nude form, before he told her in a loving tone. "Good night, my beautiful Digidestined of Love."

"Good night, my handsome Digidestined of Courage." Sora replied with the same amount of love, before the Digidestined of Courage and the Digidestined of Love went to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, in the spare room, Biyomon was lying on the bed, moaning in pleasure as Agumon was on top of her, licking her right breast, while the Digimon of Courage's right hand was on Biyomon's left breast.

Oh, Agumon... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Biyomon moaned in pleasure.

But it was after several minutes that Agumon decided it was time for a change of position, in which the amber coloured reptile Digimon ceased his actions on Biyomon's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, before the Digimon of Courage placed his clawed hands on the sides of Biyomon's breasts and then placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between her breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure, which made the Digimon of Love happy, not only that Agumon was getting pleasure, but she enjoyed it too.

It was then Biyomon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Agumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval, in which it wasn't long until Agumon groaned out. "Biyo... Ah... Biyomon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Agumon then let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Biyomon in his cum, which made her happy to see that she had satisfied Agumon, but before she could say a single word, the Digimon of Courage quickly grabbed onto Biyomon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as the amber coloured reptile Digimon's cock entered her vagina.

Agumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Biyomon's threshold and moaned out. "Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Agumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Biyomon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which Biyomon moaned loudly, as her body rocked with waves after waves of excited sexual pleasure, as Agumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, Agumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Biyomon moaned as Agumon continued to thrust inside of his mate.

After several more minutes of Agumon's member entering and leaving her, Biyomon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while the Digimon of Courage was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take it anymore, in which Biyomon let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Agumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

Biyomon released her sexual fluids, which covered Agumon's member, while Agumon released his seed into Biyomon, before they both collapsed onto the bed.

After several minutes of getting their energy back, Agumon removed his dick from Biyomon's vagina, before he rolled over and rested on his back, before he smiled as Biyomon snuggled up onto his chest, closed her eyes and went to sleep, with a pleased smile on her face.

-Meanwhile: In the Takaishi household-

While Tai, Sora and their Digimon partners were back home; Kari was with TK, both of them completely naked on TK's bed and in the midst if making love.

Craving each other's bodies, TK laid Kari on his bed and then climbed on top of her, before they shared another kiss.

Breaking from Kari's lips, TK then began to kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to her left breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing Kari to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, TK... Ah... That feels so good... Please don't stop...!" Kari moaned out as TK increased her pleasure when his mouth moved away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning to cries of pleasure.

But after several more moments of pleasure, Kari cried out in pleasure as she had her orgasm, filling TK's mouth with her sexual fluids, which he swallowed.

"You taste as sweet as you look, Kari." TK told her, making Kari blush from the compliment.

But then, wanting to reach the final steps of their love, TK moved back up to Kari, facing her as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina, making her moan and gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, TK... Ah... So deep... So good...!" Kari moaned out in pure pleasure as TK's manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, clamping down pleasurably on his cock.

TK and Kari continued to make love for another two and half hours, sweat covered their bodies, however, the Digidestined pair started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, in which TK groaned out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... Much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh TK...!" Kari moaned out in reply, unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering TK's manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent the Digidestined of Hope over the edge as he then filled Kari's womb with his seed.

-With Gatomon and Patamon-

Patamon was lying on his back as Gatomon was on top of him, kissing the Digimon of Hope lovingly on the lips, which he happily returned with the same love for her.

As Gatomon continued kissing Patamon, she mentally smiled as she could feel Patamon's manhood emerge from its protective sheath and poke her in the stomach, in which she got an idea of how to increase the pleasure of her mate.

Gatomon then broke from the kiss, before he looked into her azure eyes and could see the love and desire they held for him, which made Patamon smile.

And then Gatomon moved her head down to his cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skillfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before he decided he should return the pleasure, in which he managed to remove Gatomon from off his chest and positioned Gatomon as Patamon pushed his cock inside her vagina.

"Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is so tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out.

And Gatomon was feeling the same amount of pleasure, as she moaned out. " Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... That's so good... More... oh, Patamon...!"

But soon, Patamon could feel Gatomon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate.

"Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically.

Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Patamon reached his peak, filling Gatomon up with his seed as he groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach as Patamon collapsed onto her back, his dick still buried in her threshold, as both Digimon remained in their position, not just to get their energy back, but they never felt so close, like they had become one and could feel all the love the held for each other as Patamon nuzzled his head against the back of Gatomon's head in affection.

-Around the same time in another part of Odaiba-

Currently within Jun's room, Veemon and AquaVeemon were kissing each other with a great amount of passion, as they tasted each other's mouths and swapped saliva.

It was after the Digimon separated from their loving embrace that Veemon began to kiss and lick the left side of AquaVeemon's neck, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

As Veemon continued to pleasure AquaVeemon's neck, AquaVeemon's tail went down and began to rub between Veemon's legs, causing his member to emerge from its protective sheathe and made him break from kissing AquaVeemon to moan out in pleasure.

AquaVeemon then began to mimic the pleasure Veemon had given her, in which she began to kiss and lick his neck, just as he did to her, which made the 'V' marked dragon moan out in pleasure.

And the pleasure was only going to get better for Veemon, as AquaVeemon began to kiss down his chest, around his stomach, and smiled to see her actions with her tail had the effect on Veemon's penis, just as she wanted, as it had reached a length of eight-inches.

AquaVeemon then took Veemon's member into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing him to moan and groan in excitement as AquaVeemon's tongue danced around his shaft.

And then with loud groan of ecstasy, Veemon released his load into AquaVeemon's waiting mouth, in which she happily swallowed his cum.

After swallowing Veemon's cum, AquaVeemon licked her lips and asked. "So, Veemon, did you like that?"

"Yeah...I did." Veemon replied breathlessly.

Happy to see that her blowjob had satisfied her potential mate, AquaVeemon positioned herself on all fours, giving Veemon access to her and her vagina.

Veemon then positioned himself behind AquaVeemon, before he placed his hands on her buttocks and slowly pushed his hardened member into her until he was all the way into her.

"Oh... Oh, wow... Oh, Veemon..." AquaVeemon moaned in pleasure as Veemon groaned in pleasure as felt of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of AquaVeemon's threshold.

Veemon then began to thrust his member in and out and soon he built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, causing AquaVeemon to moan loudly in pleasure as her body surged with waves sexual pleasure with Veemon being inside of her as Veemon's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Veemon... Ah... Ah... Faster... Harder...!" AquaVeemon loudly moaned in ecstasy, as Veemon continued to thrust inside of her, in which AquaVeemon's moaning soon turned to loud screams of pleasure.

And after another hour or so of Veemon's member entering and leaving her, AquaVeemon could fell herself build up for an orgasm, while Veemon felt her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take anymore, AquaVeemon let out a loud erotic scream of ecstasy and Veemon cried out in pleasure as they both came as they had their orgasms at the same time.

And after their mating was over, both of them fell onto Jun's bed, exhausted, though a few minutes later, Veemon felt enough of his energy had returned and removed his member from AquaVeemon, before he rolled off her.

"That was... Wonderful..." AquaVeemon said breathlessly as she rested her head on Veemon's stomach.

Veemon smiled seeing AquaVeemon so happy and pleased and replied in a heartfelt tone. "I'm glad. I love you AquaVeemon."

AquaVeemon replied with the same amount of love Veemon had just expressed for her. "Me too, Veemon. I love you too."

It was then Veemon and AquaVeemon wrapped their arms around each other and both of them fall asleep, unaware that on her right hand a yellow coloured 'V' shaped mark, just like the one on Veemon's forehead, slowly appeared, indicating that she was his mate and truly belonged to him.


	15. Tamer Love

-Within Shinjuku-

While lovers were expressing their desires for each other back in Odaiba, the same was happening in Shinjuku as Rika, who had just stripped herself and was about to take a shower, but was interrupted as Takato entered the bathroom.

"Sorry." Takato quickly, apologised, covering his eyes.

Rika laughed and said. "That's ok, Gogglehead. I don't mind you checking out my body."

"However, there is one condition." Rika then said, getting Takato's undivided attention as she then told him. "I get to see you naked."

"I guess that's fair." Takato replied, slipping off his shirt, allowing Rika to see Takato's well-developed chest, before Rika's pussy got wet at the sight of Takato removing his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor, exposing his erect eight-inch manhood to the Digimon Queen.

"You. Me. Shower. Now." Rika then said, before she grabbed Takato's hand and pulled him into the shower with her, allowing the hot water to stream down their bodies as the pair shared a deep and loving kiss.

As the pair continued to kiss, Takato started to massage Rika's breasts, causing Rika to break from the kiss and gasp in pleasure, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers then lowered himself so he was on his knees and then lashed at Rika's pussy.

"Oh, Takato... Ah... That feels amazing...!" Rika moaned out in pleasure, unable to control herself as she placed her hands on the back of Takato's head and forced more of his tongue to invade her womanhood.

And soon Rika was unable to contain herself as she cried out Takato's name loudly and came filled with her sexual fluids, in which some of her fluids that Takato was unable to contain landed onto the shower floor, before going being washed away down the drain.

Takato then stood back up and gave Rika some room, as she recovered from the incredible orgasm that the leader of the Digimon Tamers had given her, before he asked her. "So, Rika. Did you like that?""I... I... Did..." Rika replied breathlessly, before she then decided to repay Takato's pleasure by pleasuring him as she then got on her knees.

And before Takato could say a word, Rika began to lick all around the head of Takato's member, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"Yeah, Rika... Ah... That's so... So good...!" Takato groaned out as Rika continued to suck Takato's member.

But Takato soon felt his orgasm coming, in which he yelled out. "Oh, Rika... I can't hold it... I'm... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

With that, Takato arched his head into the air and had his climax, to which he managed to remove his member from Rika's mouth and released his load onto her chest, face and hair, as most the shower water washed most of his cum off the Digimon Queen's face and body flowed down the drain, she managed to allow some of his seed to enter her mouth, which Rika swallowed.

After recovering from his climax, Rika could see Takato was still hard, in which she then repositioned her body, so Takato's manhood was just at the front of her ass and she was up against the wall of the shower, which caused the leader of the Digimon Tamers to ask in concern. "Are you sure, Rika?"

"More than anything." Rika replied lovingly.

Hearing that made Takato smile, before he grabbed Rika by her hips and inserted his manhood into Rika's ass, causing Rika to loudly moan out pleasure from the pleasurable sensation of Takato's cock inside of her.

"Oh, Takato... Ah... It's so big... Feels so good inside me...!" Takato then started to thrust his cock in and out of Rika's ass at a fast and steady pace, and within a few minutes, their moans and groans of sexual pleasure and excitement began to fill the bathroom.

"Yes... Ah... Feels so good... Keep going... Don't... Ah...Please don't stop...!" Rika moaned out in erotic pleasure.

"I... I'm glad that you feel good, Rika... Ah... This feels great...!" Takato groaned back in reply as he continued, not wanting to disappoint his girl.

After an hour, both of them began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, to which Takato groaned out. "R... Rika... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"Takato tried to contain himself for as long as he could, but it was then he groaned out loudly as he came, filling Rika's ass with his cum, which caused Rika to scream out Takato's name in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

After removing his manhood from her pussy, Rika collapsed forward onto the bed as Takato remained above her.

"Oh, Takato..." Rika said breathlessly, before Rika moaned out in pleasure again as Takato then inserted his manhood into Rika's vagina, going deep inside of her.

"Rika... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight... Ah... Like your ass...!" Takato groaned out as he continued to pound his cock into Rika's vagina.

"Yes... Ah... Yes, I love this... I love you... Oh, Takato..." Rika moaned out, to which Takato groaned out in reply. "Ah... I'm glad that you... Ah... You like it, Rika... Ah... Rika, I love you so much...!"

After another hour of lovemaking, Takato repositioned himself and Rika started moving frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Takato to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!""Yes, Takato, I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Rika moaned in reply.

Takato and Rika continued to make love for as long as they could, however, Takato was soon unable to contain himself, to which he and Rika groaned and moaned out loudly as they both had their orgasms, with Rika cumming all over Takato's manhood, while he filled her womb with his seed.

Meanwhile, in the spare bedroom the Nonaka's had, for whenever they had company over, were Guilmon and Renamon were staring at each other lustfully.

Renamon craved Guilmon's more mature body, while Guilmon desired Renamon, to feel her breasts and claim her as his mate."You are so beautiful." Guilmon said lovingly."And you are so handsome." Renamon replied.

The pair then locked lips in a deep kiss as the bearer of the Hazard was onto of Renamon, following his instincts and kissing around Renamon's neck, causing the vixen Digimon to moan in pleasure.

Renamon's moans then increased as Guilmon then landed a series of kisses down her waist, licked around her navel and then went down to Renamon's pussy, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark give it one long lick, causing instant pleasure to the foxy Digimon as Guilmon then started to move his tongue down Renamon's slit, causing Renamon to then moan out in sexual excitement.

"Ah, Guilmon... Ah... That feels so amazing... Ah... Oh, yes, Guilmon... Ah...!" Renamon moaned out, which upon hearing Renamon's moans of pleasure made Guilmon mentally smile as he moved his face closer so that his tongue could get Renamon's entire vagina.

However, the pleasure was becoming too much for the vixen Digimon, which caused her to moan out. "Guilmon, I think... Ah... I think that I'm going... Ah... To come... Ah... Oh, Guilmon...!"Renamon then cried out in pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Guilmon's mouth, which he licked up, happy that his instincts had helped pleasure his mate.

After Guilmon finished licking Renamon's pussy, he went into a sitting position and told the vixen Digimon. "Renamon, you taste so sweet.""Thank you Guilmon." Renamon replied lovingly, before she said in a seductive and alluring tone as she playfully tackled Guilmon onto his back. "Now, I think it's my turn to pleasure you."Renamon then started to kiss down his chest, past his Digital Hazard mark, until she had reached his manhood.

Looking down, Guilmon then groaned out as Renamon wrapped her breasts around his manhood and licked around the head with gentle stokes of her tongue, causing Guilmon to groan out. "Ah... Renamon, that feels good... Ah... So good...!"

But after experiencing such pleasure, Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself and, without warning, he released his load into Renamon's waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon then took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum of the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark spurted across her breasts, chest and face.

"Renamon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Guilmon began to apologize, but stopped as he watched Renamon licked his cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean of the cum, which aroused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic performance.

"That's alright, Guilmon." Renamon reassured, before wiping the last of his cum off his erect cock with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it as she then said seductively. "Besides. You taste very, very sweet."

Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over once again, seeing Renamon so sexy, so naked, so wet, that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Renamon's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure."Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure as Guilmon kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Renamon's ass.

For two more hours, their mating continued, but soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically as both her and Guilmon's movements then became frantic, before they both reached their climaxes, causing Renamon to cry out. "Guilmon, I can't... Ah... Oh, Guilmon, I'm cumming...!"

Renamon cried in pure pleasure as she had her climax, her sexual fluids staining the ground beneath her, while Guilmon released his cum into Renamon's waiting ass, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon's pussy was quite wet with all the sexual pleasure she had just experienced, in which she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more.

And Guilmon complied as grabbed Renamon's legs, placed them on his shoulders and guided his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which the vixen Digimon moaned out. "Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

"Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, causing Guilmon to groan out in reply. "I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you aren't bad yourself...!"

The pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, to which the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time.

With their mating over, Guilmon removed his manhood from Renamon, who let out a soft sigh as he did before she moved over so she was snuggling up to her mate, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon told him in a heartfelt tone.

"And I love you, Renamon." Guilmon said back, matching the love she had for him, before the pair engaged in another loving kiss, while a Hazard mark just like Guilmon's appeared on Renamon's stomach, showing she was now his mate.

-Meanwhile, with Henry and Jeri-

On Henry's bed, Henry and Jeri were locked in a deep and loving kiss, breaking every few moments to relieve each other of their clothing.

After breaking from the kiss, Jeri gently pushed Henry backwards; making him land on his bed, before Jeri climbed on top of Henry and began to kiss around his neck, before she kissed down Henry's chest, licking his nipples along the way, before Jeri reached Henry's erect member.

And then Jeri started licking around the tip of Henry's cock, before taking as much of his dick into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Jeri, that's so... Ah... So good...!" Henry groaned out in pleasure as Jeri continued to suck and deep throat Henry's manhood until she managed to get all of it into her mouth, glad to know she was pleasing her love.

However, within a few minutes, Jeri could feel Henry's member quiver in her mouth in which Jeri sucked Henry's cock as hard as she could, causing him to groan out loudly as he released his load into Jeri's mouth, which Jeri, with lust, swallowed all of his cum.

"Wow, Jeri. That was incredible." Henry told her, in which Jeri replied in a warm and loving tone. "I'm glad you did, Henry."

It was then Henry grabbed Jeri and switched positions, hovering over her, looking down at her beautiful body, before Henry then kissed Jeri's neck and collarbone, before his kisses trailed down her chest, planting a kiss on each of their breasts, before he reached her pussy and began to lash at her womanhood.

Jeri moaned out in pleasure and excitement as she placed her hands on the back of Henry's head, pushing his head forward, allowing him to access more of her pussy as he continued to eat her out.

Soon after, Henry turned Jeri until she was on all fours and continued to pleasure her pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Henry... that feels so good... Ah... Yes, Henry...!"

Continuing to pleasure her, Henry licked and sucked Jeri's pussy lips as hard as he could, causing Rika to yell in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Henry's mouth and onto the mattress.

"How did that feel?" Henry asked, to which Jeri replied in a loving tone. "It was great..."

Hearing that made Henry smile, before he grabbed Jeri by her hips and inserted his manhood into Jeri's vagina, going deep inside of her.

"Jeri... Ah... Your pussy feels great... It's so tight...!" Henry groaned out as he continued to pound his cock into her vagina, making Jeri cry in pleasure.

"Yes... Ah... Yes, I love this... I love you... Oh, Henry..." Jeri then cried out, causing Henry to groan out in reply. "Ah . . . I'm glad that you... Ah... You like it, Jeri... Ah... Jeri, I love you so much...!"

After another hour of lovemaking, both lovers started moving frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing Henry to groan out. "I... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Yes... Oh, Henry... I'm... Ah... I'm coming too... Ah...!" Jeri moaned in reply.

Henry and Jeri continued to make love for as long as they could, however, Henry was soon unable to contain himself, in which he and Jeri groaned and moaned out loudly as they both had their orgasms, with Jeri cumming all over Henry's manhood, while he filled her womb with his seed.

With their orgasms over, Henry collapsed onto Jeri's chest, resting his head on her breasts as his manhood remained inside her, before he told Jeri breathlessly. "Wow. That was great."

"So true, my love." Jeri replied in a loving tone, before she kissed her beloved on the lips, which he happily returned, before he and she soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	16. Frontier Love

-In the Frontier world-

Back in their world, Takuya and Zoe were in her room; his arms wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist as he brought her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, Takuya told Zoe in a loving tone. "I love you, Zoe."

"And I love you, Takuya." Zoe replied lovingly, before she then relieved Takuya of his clothing, stripping him until he was wearing just a pair of white boxers, which made her aroused at the sight of his well-developed body and the bulge forming within his boxers.

The pair then removed their clothing, revealing their naked bodies to each other, increasing their arousal and love for each other as Takuya then climbed onto Zoe's bed and started to kiss down her neck and collarbone, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind to let out small moans and gasps of pleasure as the leader of the Legendary Warriors then gently pushed Zoe down onto her bed, continuing to kiss her until he reached her breasts.

Takuya then started to kiss Zoe's right breast, before Takuya started to suck on the Legendary Warrior of Wind's nipple, while using his right handle to gently massage and fondle Zoe's left breast, which caused her to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Takuya... Ah... That... That feels... Ah... So amazing...!"

As Takuya continued to suck and lick Zoe's right nipple and massage and fondle her left breast, he soon moved his left hand over Zoe's slender and smooth chest and down her right leg, before Takuya then stopped his attention on Zoe's breasts and positioned himself on top of Zoe and asked in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that?"

"That felt so good." Zoe replied in a loving tone, before she then surprised Takuya when she flipped them over, so that Takuya was lying down on the bed and she was hovering over him, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind then asked seductively. "Now, why don't you relax while I pleasure you, Takuya?"

Zoe then started kissing down Takuya's well-developed chest and waist, causing the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame to let out small groans of pleasure as she continued so.

But soon after, Zoe had reached Takuya's manhood, which was nine-inches, to which she then took Takuya's cock into her mouth and began to suck it, causing Takuya's moaning and groaning of pleasure to become louder.

"Ah... Zoe... Oh, Zoe... Ah... Please don't... Or I'm going to come...!" Takuya groaned out, to which Zoe stopped sucking for a moment and told Takuya in a warm and enticing tone. "Don't worry about it. If it gives you pleasure, then I'm happy."

Zoe then went back to sucking on Takuya's dick with an increased pace, causing Takuya's moans and groans of pleasure to fill Zoe's ears and cause her to mentally smile, knowing she was pleasing Takuya, before the wilder of the Spirits of Wind soon felt Takuya's cock quiver in her mouth, to which Takuya yelled out. "Oh, Zoe... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm coming...!"

And with one groan of ecstasy, Takuya released his load into Zoe's mouth, which she swallowed, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind took Takuya's cock out of her mouth and asked curiously. "How did that feel, Takuya?"

"That felt great." Takuya replied in a satisfied tone, which made Zoe smile, before she stared deeply and lovingly into Takuya's eyes, causing Takuya to wonder what was up, but received his answer when Zoe then repositioned her body, so Takuya's manhood was just at the front of her threshold, which caused the Legendary Warrior of Flame to ask in concern. "Zoe, are... are you sure?"

"More than anything." Zoe replied lovingly, before she then impaled herself on her Takuya's manhood, causing them both to groan out in pleasure.

However, Takuya could feel he had hit Zoe's hymen, and in response, he then gave one big thrust, breaking Zoe's hymen, and taking away their virginities forever.

Zoe winched in pain for a moment, before the Legendary Warrior of Wind then said. "Thought that it would hurt more than that."

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt you too much." Takuya replied in a loving tone, before he began to thrust his member deep within Zoe's vagina, causing the pair to moan out in pure pleasure.

For the next two hours, the two of them continued to make love, and loved the feelings of pleasure that they were getting from their lover, but it was after two hours had passed that Takuya flipped the Wielder of the Spirits of Wind back onto her back and continued to pound his hard manhood into her pussy, which caused both Legendary Warriors to continue to moan out in pleasure.

As Takuya and Zoe continued to make love they were both so into their lovemaking that they wished that their time together could last forever, however, by the end of the two hours, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, to which Zoe then moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Takuya... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it in... I'm... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Zoe... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come too...!" Takuya groaned out in after several more thrusts; Zoe gave out a large scream of ecstasy and released her sexual fluids all over Takuya's manhood.

While Zoe's release pulled Takuya over the edge and caused him to cry out in pleasure as he then experienced his orgasm and filled Zoe's womb with his seed.

Takuya hovered over Zoe, who had a smile on her lips and her cheeks had a cherry red flush on her face, as both of them tried to catch their several minutes, before Takuya released his member from Zoe's pussy and laid down, to which Zoe moved around and snuggled up on Takuya's chest.


	17. DATS Love

-Meanwhile: In the DATS dimension-

Marcus and Yoshi were both sitting on her bed, completely naked, as they were locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss, to which Marcus stared lovingly into Yoshi's eyes and told her in a heartfelt tone. "You are so beautiful, Yoshi."

Yoshi smiled from Marcus 's comment, before Marcus then kissed from her neck and collarbone, before he reached Yoshi's breasts.

Marcus then placed Yoshi's left nipple into his mouth and started to suck it, while he placed his left hand on Yoshi's right breast and started to massage and fondle it, which caused her to moan in erotic pleasure.

"Oh, Marcus... That... Ah... That feels so good...!" Yoshi moaned out, as she placed her hands on Marcus' scalp and mussed up his hair as he continued to pleasure her breasts.

It was then Marcus stopped sucking on Yoshi's nipple, he also stopped fondling her breast and started to kiss down Yoshi's body, until Marcus then positions his head over Yoshi's pussy, which was starting to get wet with her sexual fluids and then lashed out at her pussy, which caused Yoshi to loudly moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, yes, Marcus... Oh, that feels... Ah... Really good... Ah... Don't stop, Marcus... Don't you dare stop...!"

After a few minutes, Yoshi couldn't take anymore and with erotic cry of pleasure, Yoshi experienced her first orgasm of the night as she released her sexual fluids into Marcus' mouth.

After Yoshi was done with her orgasm, Marcus licked his lips and asked. "How did that feel, Yoshi?"

Yoshi was breathless for a few minutes, but then told Marcus in a loving tone. "Oh, wow, Marcus. That felt incredible."

"Glad that you liked it, Yoshi." Marcus happily replied, before Yoshi surprised him by flipping them over, so she was on top of Marcus.

Yoshi then started kissing Marcus' neck, collarbone, down his chest, until she reached his ten-inch manhood, licked the tip of Marcus' cock, before she then placed Marcus's dick in her mouth and started to suck it like an erotic lollypop, which caused Marcus to groan in pleasure. "Ah... Yoshi, that feels so good... Oh, yeah...!"

For a few minutes, Yoshi continued her blowjob, as she then began to gently massage his balls, which caused Marcus to groan out. " Yoshi, I'm so close... Ah...I'm going to... Ah come soon...!"

Yoshi then increased her pace until she felt Marcus' manhood quiver in her mouth, and with one loud groan, Marcus released his load into Yoshi's mouth.

After Marcus was done, Yoshi then moved her face to meet his and asked him in a seductive tone, "How did that feel, my love?"

"So... So good..." Marcus replied breathlessly, to which Yoshi smiled, before she kissed him lovingly on the lips and then told him, with the same amount of love. "I'm glad that you liked it. It makes me happy when you are, Marcus."

It was after a few minutes; Yoshi aimed her entrance at Marcus' cock, to which Marcus then placed his hands on her hips as Yoshi lowered herself onto manhood into her vagina and began to moan out as his large penis stretched her vagina walls out, before Yoshi then started moving up and down, impaling herself on Marcus' dick.

As Yoshi continued to go up and down on Marcus' member, she then began to go faster and faster until she reached a pace that she wanted, which caused her to moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, Marcus... Ah... It feels good... Ah... It feels really good, Marcus... Oh, yes...!"

For the next half-hour, the two of them continued to make love, to which Yoshi then placed her hands on Marcus' chest for support as she continued to impale herself on Marcus' manhood, while Marcus placed his hands on Yoshi's hips to guide her down on his cock.

After another half-hour, Marcus went into a sitting position as Yoshi wrapped her arms around Marcus' shoulders and her legs around Marcus' waist as Marcus continued to thrust his hips forward and continued to push his penis into Yoshi's vagina.

"Yoshi... Ah... You are so tight... Ah... This really feels... Ah... Amazing...!" Marcus groaned out, from the tight feeling that he was getting from Yoshi's vagina walls clamping down on his dick, to which Yoshi moaned out in an erotic reply. "Same here, Marcus... Ah... You are so deep inside me... Oh, this feels incredible Marcus... Ah... Don't you... Ah... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

Soon after, the two of them locked lips in another passionate kiss, dueling and mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva as they continued to make love for the next two hours, each loving the feeling of their bodies being so close to the other's.

Marcus then switched positions with Yoshi, with her lying down on the bed and Marcus hovering over her, while Yoshi had her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, as he continued to pound his manhood into her vagina.

Marcus groaned out from the tight feeling that Yoshi's vagina was giving his cock with her vagina easily allowing his member inside of her and then tightening up when he pulled out, to which the two of them didn't want the pleasurable moment to end, but after the time passed, the two of them started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever so closer.

"Whoa... Yoshi... I can't hold it in... Ah... For long... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Marcus groaned out, to which Yoshi moaned out in an erotic excited reply. "Me too, Marcus... Oh, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm so close... I'm going to come...!"

Yoshi then experienced another huge orgasm as she released her sexual fluids all over Marcus' manhood, causing her to arch her back in pleasure as Marcus then groaned out and released his seed into Yoshi's womb.

When they were done, both of them collapsed onto the bed, with Marcus collapsing onto Yoshi, before Marcus removed his cock from Yoshi's vagina, rolled to her right side, to which Yoshi crawled over to snuggle on Marcus' chest, nuzzling her hair on his neck.

Marcus then kissed her lovingly and then told her, after they broke from the kiss. "I love you, Yoshi."

"I love you too, Marcus." Yoshi lovingly replied, before she closed her eyes and smiled, as she felt her love's arms wrap around her, which made her feel so safe and warm, before she and Marcus fell asleep.

-With Agumon and Rhythm-

In Yoshi's spare bedroom Rhythm was lying on the bed, completely naked, while Agumon was on top of her and was kissing her deeply, as he placed his claws on her chest and began rubbing her breasts, causing Rhythm to moan in pleasure in Agumon's mouth.

After a minute the pair broke apart for air, Agumon and Rhythm grabbed Agumon and positioned him, so he was lying with his back on the bed and Rhythm was hovering over him, to which she then met Agumon in another passionate kiss, which he gladly returned.

It was then Agumon and Rhythm each separated from the kiss, to which Rhythm then started to kiss down Agumon's chest, before she soon reached Agumon's fully erect manhood, which was around eight-inches.

And before Agumon could say a word, Rhythm began to kiss and lick around his dick, causing the reptile Digimon to groan out loudly in pleasure.

As Agumon continued to groan out, Rhythm moved her head in front of Agumon's cock, which she took into her mouth and began to suck him off.

Agumon then groaned out. "Oh, wow... Rhythm... Ah... That feels great... Ah... Yeah...!"

Knowing that she was doing a good job pleasing her mate made Rhythm very happy, however, after a few minutes, Agumon then groaned out. "Ah... Rhythm... I... I'm going to... Ah... cum...Ah...!"

Hearing that caused Rhythm to remove Agumon's dick out of her mouth, to which the reptile Digimon then let out a loud groan and shot out his cum, which covered Rhythm's face and chest.

After cleaning her face and chest, Agumon repositioned Rhythm, so she was on her back, before the reptile Digimon climbed on top of her and then inserted his cock into Rhythm's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Agumon... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Please, Agumon... Ah... Don't stop...!" Rhythm moaned out in sexual pleasure, to which Agumon then continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Rhythm's vagina and both of them moan out in sexual pleasure and excitement.

"Oh, yeah... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Agumon groaned out as he felt Rhythm's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his cock.

For an hour, both Digimon continued to mate, however, Agumon and Rhythm's movements were becoming rapid, as they were reaching their climaxes, to which Agumon groaned out. "Oh, Rhythm... I'm so close... I can't contain myself... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Agumon... I can't hold it... Much longer... I'm going to cum too...!" Rhythm moaned out in reply, before Rhythm wasn't able to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, as she released her sexual fluids all over Agumon's cock. "Oh, Agumon!"

Rhythm's orgasm caused Agumon to go over the edge, to which the reptile Digimon yelled out as he then came, filling Rhythm's womb with a large amount of his seed, as he moved his head up to the left side of her neck and gently bit into it, marking her as his mate.


	18. Fusion Love

-With Mikey and Angie-

Within a spare room within Shoutmon's castle, Mikey and Angie had just broke from a loving kiss and stared lustfully into each other's eyes, before the Red General gently pushed Angie onto his bed, climbing on top of her as he then pressed his lips against her lips in another loving kiss.

When they released from the kiss, Mikey took of his shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and muscles to Angie, which aroused her, before Mikey decided to return the favour and relieved Angie of her bra, exposing her breasts and leaving Angie in just her panties, which, upon seeing them, caused the Red General to stop and blush as he admired Angie's beautiful body, before he moved his head down to the right side of Angie's neck and began to lash out on the soft skin of her neck, causing Angie to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And Angie's pleasure was heightened as Mikey moved down to Angie's left breast and started to lick her left nipple, causing it to become fully hard, before the General of the Fusion Fighters began to suck her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Mikey... Oh, Mikey that... Ah... That feels so good...!" Angie moaned out in pleasure as Mikey continued to suck and rub Angie's breasts.

Soon, Angie gently placed her hands on the sides of Mikey's head, removing his mouth and tongue away from her breasts, causing him to wonder why Angie wanted him to stop, but received his answer when Angie's hands roamed down from Mikey's face to his hips, to which she then relieved Mikey of pants, leaving him in just a pair of fire brick coloured boxers, noting a bulge forming within them.

And before Mikey could reply, Angie removed the boxers, leaving Mikey completely naked and revealing his eight-inch penis, causing Angie to say. "Oh, Mikey, you cock is so big and I know how to make it feel really good."

Angie then lowered her head to Mikey's erect manhood, before taking Mikey's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing the Fusion Fighter's General to groan out. "Angie... You are... Ah... Doing an amazing job... Keep it up...!"

As Angie continued, Mikey could feel he was going to cum soon, but before he could warn Angie, the Red Genreal groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Angie's mouth with his cum, which surprised Angie at first, however, she quickly regained her composure and swallows her lover's load without thinking twice.

And when Mikey was done, Angie removed her lips off of Mikey's manhood, only for the General of the Fusion Fighters to quickly say in concern. "I'm sorry, Angie, Are you okay? I didn't mean to..."

However, Angie interrupted, gently placing her right index and middle fingers on Mikey's lips, silencing him, before saying in a loving tone. "It's all right, Mikey. I wanted you to do that. As long you're happy, I'm happy too."

Hearing that made Mikey smile, before the Fusion Fighter's General decided to return the pleasure, by grabbing Angie by her hips and returning them to their original positions, removing her panties as he did. Mikey then lowered his head down to Angie's vagina, which was quite wet from all the 'excitement', to which Mikey then started to lash out at Angie's vagina, causing Angie's cheeks to flush from the pleasure her Master was giving her as she moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, My... Ah... Mikey... That's so good... Oh, yes...!"

But soon, Angie was unable to take it, and just like Mikey, Angie let out a loud cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Mikey's mouth.

When Mikey was done, he licked his lips, moved his head up to Angie's and told her in a sweet and loving tone. "You taste so sweet, Angie."

Angie giggled from Mikey's compliment and nickname for her, before she began to massage Mikey's member, allowing it to regain its full hardness, as Angie then spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Mikey once again, waiting for the Red General to enter her.

"Angie, are you sure?" Mikey asked in curiosity and concern for her, which made her smile that she had such a caring lover, to which she told him honestly. "I am. I love you so much, Mikey and I want to show it. Please, make love to me."

Without needing another word, Mikey then inserted his manhood into Angie's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. But upon reaching Angie's hymen, Mikey hesitated for a moment, but was reassured when Angie he looked at Angie and she gave him a sweet smile, to which the General of the Fusion Fighters thrust forward, breaking her hymen and causing her to gasp in pain, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Mikey then stopped, feeling empathy towards Angie's pain; however, she managed to say to him reassuringly. "Please, Mikey... Don't stop... I... I want this..."

Hearing Angie's desire, love and need in his beloved's voice, caused Mikey to nod his head, before he began to gently thrust his cock in and out of Angie's vagina. And after a few moments, the pain faded, causing Angie to moan out in pure pleasure from the amazing sensation of Mikey's member stretching the walls of her pussy out. "It... It no longer hurts... It feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!"

Mikey then let out his own groan of ecstasy, feeling the wetness of Angie's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, giving the General of the Fusion Fighters great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Angie... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Mikey groaned out in pleasure as he and Angie continued to make love.

As the pair continued their lovemaking, Mikey and Angie shared another love filled kiss, never wanting their expression love to end, however, after an hour, both of their movements soon turned frantic as their climaxes drew closer and closer. Feeling this caused Mikey to break from the kiss and groan out in warning. "Angie, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Mikey... Me too ...Ah...!" Angie replied in sexual excitement.

And soon enough, Angie couldn't take anymore, before Angie screamed out Mikey's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Mikey's dick.

"Angie!" Mikey groaned out, feeling Angie feel her release, as he then filled Angie up with his seed, before both lovers collapsed onto the bed, with Mikey removing his dick from Angie's threshold, followed by him rolling onto his back, followed by Angie who snuggled up upon her beloved's chest happily.

-In another room-

While Mikey and Angie were showing their love, so too were Tagiru and Nene, who had stripped each other of their clothing and were kissing each other passionately on the bed.

Breaking from the kiss, Tagiru gently pushed Nene down onto the bed, gazing down at her naked body.

"You are so beautiful." He confessed, making Nene smile in reply, before wrapping her arms around her Tagiru and claiming his lips in a passionate and loving kiss, which he gladly returned, tasting each others mouths, tongues, and sampling each other's saliva.

As the pair continued, Tagiru could feel his arousal increase from the feeling of his pants tightening, making him break from the kiss for a moment, as he felt nervous as Tagiru was still a virgin and had never done anything like this before.

"It's alright, Tagiru." Nene reassured. "Just do what you think is right."

Tagiru smiled, feeling his confidence return, to which he removed his shirt, showing off his well-developed chest and muscles to Nene, before moving his head down to the right side of her neck and began to lash out on the soft skin, causing Nene to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And, being Tagiru, determined to satisfy Nene, he continued to move down to Nene's left breast and did what he hoped would give Nene pleasure.

Tagiru started to lick her left nipple, causing it to become fully hard, before he began to suck her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Tagiru... Oh, Tagiru that... Ah... That feels so good...!"

Tagiru was rewarded with the sounds of Nene moaning in pleasure, encouraging him to continue his actions.

But then, Nene gently placed her hands on the sides of Tagiru's head, removing his talented mouth and tongue away from her breasts, causing him to wonder why she wanted him to stop, before he asked. "Nene, what's wrong, don't you like it?"

Nene nodded, before saying in reply. "I... I loved it... I just wanted to return the pleasure you gave me."

With that, Nene then sat up, her hands roamed down from Tagiru's face to his hips, to which she then relieved Tagiru of pants, leaving him in just a pair of blue coloured boxers, noting the bulge forming within them.

And before Tagiru could reply, Nene slid them off his legs, leaving Tagiru completely naked and revealing his eight-inch penis to her, which upon seeing it, made the brunette blush.

'Oh, my! Tagiru is so big!' Nene thought, before she then lowered her head to Tagiru's erect manhood, taking her Tagiru's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing him to groan out. "Nene... You are... Ah... doing an amazing job... It's amazing...!"

As Nene continued her blowjob, sucking Tagiru off as best she could with as much pleasure she could provide, Tagiru could feel he was going to cum soon.

However, before he could warn Nene, he groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Nene's mouth with his cum.

Nene was surprised at first, but quickly regained her composure and swallowed her Tagiru's load.

And when Tagiru was done, Nene removed her lips off of Tagiru's manhood, only for him to quickly say in concern. "I'm sorry, Nene. I didn't mean to..."

However, Nene interrupted her Tagiru's apology, gently placing her right index and middle fingers on Tagiru's lips, silencing him.

"It's all right, Tagiru. I wanted you to do that." Nene replied in a loving tone, which made Tagiru smile, before he decided to return the pleasure.

Grabbing Nene by her hips and returning them to their original positions, Tagiru then lowered his head until he was looking down at Nene's pussy, taking a good whiff from her well-developed chestnut brown pubic hairs.

And then began to move his tongue down Nene's pussy, which was pretty wet with her sexual fluids.

Pleasure ran through Nene's entire body from Tagiru's actions, making her moan out. "Oh, Tagiru, that's so good... Please... oh, please more...!"

Doing as Nene had begged, Tagiru then moved his face more closer so that his tongue could get all of Nene's vagina, which caused her moans to get increase.

But soon, Nene was unable to take anymore, and just like Tagiru, the brunette let out a loud cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Tagiru's mouth.

After Tagiru finished licking, he told Nene into as he moved back up. "Nene, you taste great."

"Did you like it?" He then asked, making Nene nod in reply.

"Yeah... I did..." Nene replied, before the brunette then spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Tagiru once again, waiting for Tagiru enter her.

Seeing this made Tagiru ask in concern for Nene. "Are you sure?"

His concern for her made Nene smile that she had such a caring Tagiru, to which she told him honestly. "I am. I love you so much, Tagiru and I want to show it. Please, Tagiru, make love to me."

Without needing another word, Tagiru nodded in reply, inserted his manhood into Nene's vagina and began to make love to her, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Tagiru... Oh, Tagiru...!" Nene moaned in pleasure as she felt all of Tagiru's cock enter her threshold.

And when he was all the way inside of her, Nene let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Tagiru... Ah... Oh, Tagiru, it feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!" She moaned in pure pleasure, making Tagiru then let out his own groan of ecstasy.

"Oh, Nene... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Tagiru groaned out in a pleasure filled reply.

As he and Nene continued to make love, thrusting back and forth inside of Nene, feeling the wetness of Nene's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, as if her body was begging for him to stay inside of her, Nene wrapped her legs around Tagiru's shoulders, while Tagiru gently placed his hands on her hips, bringing them up into a sitting position where they shared another loving kiss.

Another hour passed as Tagiru and Nene continued to make love, returning to their original positions as Nene's moans soon turned to pure erotic screams of pleasure as Tagiru kept to thrust back and forth into her, his groans turned louder while their surrounding soon turned a blur, as if the rest of the Digital World had faded, leaving only them and their love.

But soon, both of them could feel their climaxes approaching.

And feeling this caused Tagiru groan out in warning. Nene, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!""Yes... Ah... Yes, Tagiru... Me too...!" Nene replied in sexual excitement.

Tagiru and Nene tried to hold on for a few more minutes, but Nene could felt her peak.

And with one huge erotic scream, Nene had her orgasm and released her cum all over Tagiru's dick, which sent him over the edge and caused Tagiru to groan out loudly, filling Nene's womb with his seed.

With their lovemaking over, Tagiru then collapsed on top of Nene, their bodies demanded oxygen as the pair lay together, before Tagiru soon removed his cock from Nene, causing a bit of their sexual fluids to come out, staining the bed.

"Oh, Tagiru, you were amazing..." Nene could only say from experiencing such pleasure, making Tagiru smile and kiss Nene in reply, which she was more than happy to return.

And after the pair broke from their kiss, Tagiru rolled off Nene and lay on his back, causing the brunette to wrap her arms around him and snuggle up on his chest.

"I love you." Tagiru told Nene, making her smile warmly and say back. "And I love you, my Superstar."

-Around the same time: In the master bedroom-

Within their bedroom, Shoutmon and Lunamon had their eyes closed as they kissed each other lovingly, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the Digimon King continued, he stopped for a moment to take in her beauty, her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy, before he gently laid Lunamon on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of her and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That tickles... But feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as her mate licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he licked up and then told her. "Lunamon, you taste great."

Lunamon smiled before she decided to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, to which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath.

Not wanting to displease the her king and mate, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Digimon King to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon...! " Shoutmon groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

Shoutmon then removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you, my King." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, to which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon, my Queen."

-End Lemons-

And while the Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the Fusion Fighters remained in loving embraces, Gumdramon stood atop Shoutmon's castle and smiled as he watched the sunset, glad to know that not only were the worlds all safe from Quartzmon and his evil, but Tagiru and those he and his human partner had befriended had found love.

The End.


End file.
